Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone(Partie 1,5) Spécial halloween
by feurisson972
Summary: Par une étrange nuit d'halloween, Avalice se voit menacé par une armée de zombies dirigé par un mystérieux démon qui semble en avoir après Lilac et ses amis. Comment vont ils s'en sortir en sachant que Silver, l'hérisson venu d'un autre monde et Apollo le dragon tigre de feu ont été corrompu par leurs nouvel adversaire ? Classé M pour évité tout ennuie à propos de certaine scène.
1. Le réveil de la succube

**Guardian Chronicles: spécial halloween**

 **Chapitre 1: Le réveil de la succube**

 _Bonjour à tous vous me connaissez peut être déjà pour ma première fanfic "Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)". C'elle ci en fait aussi partie et se situe entre la première et la seconde partie (disons une partie 1.5 pour faire simple)_

 _Il n'y aura pas trop d'allusion de cette aventure dans la suite mais elle aura néanmoins une certaine importance, du coup j'ai décidé d'en faire une sorte de partie bonus. Classé M pour certaines scènes comment dire... conçu pour un public plutôt mature si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (Je préviendrais à chaque fois de toute façon pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire les parties trop... chaudes)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Shang Tu tandis que des torches et décorations s'illuminèrent un peu partout pendant que les enfants et habitants déguisés parcouraient les rues en cette nuit d'halloween. Mais cette nuit n'allait pas être comme les autres, non pas à cause de la fête mais à cause de l'éclipse lunaire pourpre, un mystérieux phénomène astrologique qui ne se produisait qu'une fois par siècle.

-"Dépêchez vous les filles nous allons être en retard." Hurla Spade déguisé en Link de "Legend of Zelda", qui se trouvait au pied des marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage de la maison de Lilac, Carol et Milla. "Comment se fait il que vous autres, les femmes, preniez toujours une dizaine d'année pour vous préparez ?"

-"Je te signal que vous aussi, les hommes, n'êtes pas des flèches dans ce domaine." Répondit Lyai déguisée en Yuki-Onna, en portant un maquillage blafard, un long kimono blanc et de fausse corne transparente couleur bleu glacé, tandis qu'elle attendait avec les autres dans le salon.

La delphine était accompagnée par Jiaoh déguisée en momie ainsi que par Klonoa et de Gon déguisés en Mario et Yoshi de "Super Mario Bros". Ils devaient se rendre à un bal costumé organisé par Cherry à Shang Mu et n'attendaient plus que Carol, Milla et Lilac pour y allé.

-"Je pense plutôt qu'il a envie que cette fête ce termine le plus vite possible pour pouvoir enlevé son costume de lutin." Déclara la tigresse qui riait en réajustant ses bandelettes tout en gagnant un regard noir du panda .

-"J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi Carol et Milla nous ont demandé de porté ces costumes en particulier ?" Demanda le basset en arrangeant sa fausse moustache et la fausse carapace de Gon "Il s'agit des héros de leurs jeux vidéo préférés si je me souvient bien."

-"C'est exact, et elles n'ont pas choisi ces déguisements par hasard." Répondit Lyai en souriant pendant que leurs amies descendaient l'escalier en laissant sans voix Spade et Klonoa qui rougissaient.

Milla portait la tenue de la Princess Peach, la célèbre princesse de la série des jeux "Mario bros", avec une large ombrelle rose. Carol avait le costume de Sheik, une mystérieuse ninja qui s'avérait être la princesse Zelda dans le jeu "Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time", avec une rangée de kunai attaché à la taille. Mais la plus surprenante était Lilac qui portait la Zero Suit, la combinaison moulante bleu de Samus Aran, l'héroïne des jeux Metroid.

-"Woaw les filles vous êtes magnifiques, j'ai presque l'impression de voir les vrais." Déclara Jiaoh avant de rire en remarquant l'expression béate qui s'était formé sur les visages du panda et du basset. "Un peu trop même j'ai l'impression... Hé ho... Avalice à Spade et Klonoa."

-"Di...Di... Divine..." Bégayèrent les garçons en faisant rougir Milla et Carol

-"C'est plutôt amusant de vous voir joué les poissons prisonniers dans un aquarium mais nous allons vraiment être en retard, les gars." Déclara Lilac en prenant un casque rouge avec une visière verte qui avait deux ouverture pour ses cornes.

-"Tu ne comptes quand même pas y allé en Zero Suit avec uniquement le casque ?" Demanda Lyai "Une grande fan comme toi devrait savoir que c'est en général soit l'armure complète, soit l'armure sans casque, soit le Zero Suit."

-"Ne t'en fait pas pour sa j'ai déjà tous prévu." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en enfilant le casque avant que celui-ci ne libère des nanorobots qui se répandirent sur Lilac et prirent la forme et la couleur de la célèbre armure de puissance de la chasseuse de prime intergalactique.

-"C'est donc sa que tu avais demandé à nos amis d'Amazonia la dernière fois que nous y sommes allé ?" Demanda Carol légèrement impressionnée "Le comportement des nanobots est un peu semblable à c'elle de ceux des lunettes de Silver, non ?"

-"En effet je les avais emprunté et confié secrètement à Lady Wanqiang." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en enlevant le casque mais en gardant l'armure pendant que Carol et Milla conduisaient Klonoa et Spade qui étaient encore sous le choc à l'extérieur.

-"Tu as donc volé les lunettes de ton petit ami ?" Conclue Jiaoh en souriant "Mais vu que tu possède l'armure pourquoi portes tu aussi la Zero Suit ? Ce ne serais pas une surprise pour un certain hérisson en peluche ?"

-"Quoi... ? Pas... pas du tout..." Répondit Lilac affolée en rougissant fortement.

-"Détend toi Lilac, c'est parfaitement normal de vouloir pimenté un peu ta relation." Répondit la delphine en riant "Et quoi de mieux que le soir d'halloween pour faire ce genre de petit jeu coquin."

-"Tu as prévue la même chose avec Apollo, avoue ?" Déclara la tigresse avec un sourire taquin pendant que ses amies rougissaient.

-"Voyons Jiaoh, ce que tu demande fait partie de leurs vie privé." Gronda la dragonne d'eau.

-"Sa ira Lilac nous sommes entre filles après tous." Rassura Lyai en riant "Et elle n'a pas vraiment tord si tu vois où je veux en venir."

-"A... Alors ce soir... Apollo et toi... vous allez... Tous les deux... ?" Bégaya la dragonne d'eau rougissante.

-"Pourquoi sa t'étonne ? Cela fais déjà plusieurs mois que nous sommes ensemble." Répondit la delphine avec un sourire coquin "En faite nous vous invitons même à nous rejoindre, Silver et toi."

-"Qu... Qu... Quoi ?" Bégaya Lilac maintenant complètement affolée

-"Calme toi, je plaisantai." Répondit Lyai en riant tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. "Maintenant si nous allions rejoindre les autres car nous allons vraiment finir par être en retard."

-"N'empêche j'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ne l'ayez pas encore fait toute les deux." Déclara Jiaoh "Avec des amoureux comme les votre sa ferait déjà un moment que j'aurai perdu ma virginité."

-"Tu dis cela comme si s'était un crime et que nous étions les seules de la bande à l'être." Répondit Lilac.

-"Sans doute parce que c'est un peu le cas, c'est un crime de ne pas profité pleinement de ces deux étalons qui ne demande qu'à être chevauché." Déclara Jiaoh "Et vous êtes bien les seules filles de la bande à ne pas l'avoir encore fait."

-"Tu plaisantes, Cory et Carol je peux comprendre mais pas Milla." Répondit Lyai sous le choc.

-"Comme dit le dicton: méfie toi de l'eau qui dort, Lyai. Notre petite Milla à commencé très tôt à être influencé par ses instincts primaires vis-à-vis de Klonoa si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Expliqua la tigresse en choquant ses deux amies.

-"Tu plaisantes ?" Demanda Lilac qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles "Mais attend, comment pourrais tu être au courant ?"

-"Disons que je suis devenu, malgré moi, la confidente attitré de notre bande pour ce genre de chose." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "J'ignore pourquoi mais dès que vous avez besoin de conseil dans ce domaine vous venez immédiatement me voir."

-"Il faut dire que tes commentaires sur ce sujet donne vraiment l'impression que tu es une experte dans ce domaine." Plaisanta Lyai en riant.

-"Très drôle, pourtant je ne leurs donnent que des conseils simples et évident du genre Fait confiance à ton partenaire et n'ai pas peur de lui dire ce que tu ressens" Répondit la tigresse "Mais sinon, où sont l'hérisson en peluche et le dragon grincheux ? J'ai été surprise de ne pas les trouvé ici avec vous."

-"C'est normal, le Magister les a envoyé ce matin pour aidé les habitants de Vampelvania pour sauvé un groupe d'archéologue qui se serait retrouvé piéger sous les décombres d'un vieux manoir qui tombe en ruine." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau "Ils nous rejoindrons à la fête si tous va bien."

-"Tu parles du manoir maudit ?" Demanda Jiaoh qui semblait choquée "Ambre m'a raconté qu'un terrible démon y aurait été emprisonné il y a plus d'un siècle et y serait toujours dans l'attente de celui ou c'elle qui aurait la malchance de le libéré."

-"Vrai... Vraiment ?" Demanda Lyai qui commençait à s'inquiété.

-"Ce ne sont que des histoires, j'y suis déjà allé de nombreuse fois avec ma mère et n'y est vu aucun monstre." Répondit Lilac "Par contre tu peux y trouvé de nombreux livres et artefact anciens et intéressant."

-"Je vois dans ce cas ils ne risque pas grand-chose." Conclue Jiaoh "Et ils seront déguisés en quoi, pour évité que je ne tente de leurs faire du charme en pensant qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre."

-"Apollo à voulu être un ogre rouge des flammes pour contrasté avec mon costume de Yuki-Onna." Répondit Lyai "Et Silver sera déguisé en vampire il me semble."

-"Hmm... l'un des déguisements masculin les plus sexy et attirant qui soit." Déclara Jiaoh en riant pendant qu'elle imaginait son ami en vampire. "Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ton hérisson en peluche ce soir Lilac car je pari qu'il attirera la convoitise de nombreuses demoiselles qui rêveront de ce faire mordre et bien plus encore."

-"Arrête Jiaoh tu ne me rassure vraiment pas." Gémit Lilac en imaginant la scène. "Au moins je sais que là où il se trouve en ce moment, il ne risque pas d'attiré la convoitise de quelqu'un."

-"J'en serais pas aussi certaine à ta place, le démon du manoir pourrait avoir des vu sur lui." Plaisanta la tigresse en faisant rire ses amies.

* * *

Vampelvania était un ancien village se trouvant à l'extrême sud du royaume de Shang Mu, connu pour avoir un passée sombre et sanglant elle était inhabité et évité de la majorité des touristes et habitant d'Avalice à l'exception des chasseurs de reliques, des voyous et des fans de spiritisme ou d'histoire de fantôme.

Silver et Apollo terminaient leurs mission en sauvant la dernière archéologue des décombres grâce aux pouvoirs psychique de l'hérisson.

-"Merci infiniment pour votre aide." Remercia le chef du groupe, qui était un caméléon anthropomorphique à la peau jaune, pendant qu'il enlaçait sa femme, une gecko anthropomorphique à la peau violette.

-"Ce n'est rien voyons mais que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Apollo qui avait teint ses cheveux en blond tandis qu'il portait une armure d'ogre rouge et avait une fausse longue épée attaché dans le dos.

-"Aucune idée, nous étions en pleine étude des symbole inscrits sur le mur qui se trouvait ici quand il c'est effondré sur nous." Répondit la gecko en pointant le tas de gravas derrière eux mais resta sous le choc en remarquant une sinistre porte dérobé que l'éboulement semblait avoir révélé au grand jour. "Se pourrait il que se soit... ?"

-"La légendaire porte du sanctuaire maudit ?" Demanda un autre archéologue qui était un gros chat persan anthropomorphique au pelage brun.

-"Un sanctuaire maudit ?" Demanda Silver confus qui portait une veste blanche et un pantalon noir sous une longue cape sombre.

-"Il s'agit d'une ancienne légende de la région qui raconte qu'un démon aurait été sceller avec toute son armée dans un sanctuaire secret dissimulé dans ce manoir." Expliqua le caméléon "Si cette porte est bien l'entrée du sanctuaire alors il s'agit d'une découverte historique."

-"Il pourrait aussi s'agir d'un ancien placard à balai." Fit remarqué Apollo.

-"C'est fort probable mais cette touche de mystère est justement ce qui rend notre professions si intéressante." Répondit le chef des archéologues en s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte.

-"Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faite ?" Demanda Silver en l'arrêtant "La structure de cette partie du manoir ne semble plus être très stable, un autre éboulement pourrait survenir à n'importe quel moment."

-"Je sais mais il faut absolument que nous sachions ce qui ce trouve derrière cette porte." Répondit le caméléon "Des pilleurs de tombeau pourraient venir pendant notre absence et s'emparé d'objets rares et uniques."

-"Sans doute mais votre sécurité passe avant tous." Répliqua Apollo en observant le groupe d'archéologue dont certains étaient blessé ou épuisé mais avaient malgré tous encore l'envie de continué leurs exploration et finit par soupiré dans la défaite. "Vous devriez faire une pause pour vous reposez et soignez vos blessures, nous allons y jeté un coup d'œil et vous dirons ce qui s'y trouve et si la zone est sûr. S'il s'agit d'une grande découverte nous resterons ici pour sécurisé les lieux et chassé les éventuels pillards, mais s'il s'agit d'une simple salle poussiéreuse et sans le moindre intérêt nous sortirons d'ici pour vous conduire au centre de soin le plus proche."

-"Merci infiniment, nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remerciez." Déclara la gecko archéologue en enlaçant joyeusement le dragon tigre en l'embarrassant pendant que Silver pouffait de rire devant la scène.

* * *

-"Cette gecko semblait beaucoup t'apprécié, j'espère que tu n'as pas décidé de les aidé pour les jolies yeux de cette archéologue ou sinon Lyai risque de faire une crise de jalousie." Plaisanta l'hérisson pendant qu'ils traversaient un long et sinistre couloir qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

-"Tu veux réellement que je te transforme en hérisson grillé pour la fête ?" Répondit Apollo en grognant.

-"Du calme, je plaisantai, je sais qu'entre vous deux c'est du sérieux." Se défendit l'hérisson en riant tandis qu'il évitait une boule de feu lancé par son ami. "Sa se passe comment entre vous deux d'ailleurs ? Sa mère continue à te mettre la pression pour que vous lui donniez des petits enfant ?"

-"Non elle c'est heureusement calmé sur se sujet." Répondit le dragon tigre en soupirant "Mais mes parents nous taquinent souvent sur ce sujet maintenant. Et pour Lilac et toi ?"

-"Sa va je suppose, le fait que je ne me souvienne toujours pas de mon passé ni d'où je viens est parfois troublant mais nous faisons avec." Répondit Silver en souriant

-"Et par curiosité... vous l'avez déjà fait ?" Demanda Apollo en essayant de trouvé la bonne formulation. "Tu sais... êtes vous déjà passé à l'acte ?"

-"Passé à quoi ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus

-"Avez-vous déjà couché ensemble, idiot !" Hurla le dragon tigre agacé.

-"Qu... QUOI ?" Demanda Silver qui rougissait énormément "Non... non nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Enfin se n'est que nous n'ayons pas envie de le faire mais nous préférons prendre notre temps pour mieux nous connaitre... et nous n'avons surtout jamais vraiment abordé le sujet."

-"Je vois, désolé pour cette question indiscrète." S'excusa Apollo

-"Pas de soucis, mais pourquoi me l'a tu posé au faite ?" Demanda l'hérisson intrigué

-"Disons que Lyai et moi... avons prévu de le faire ce soir après la fête. Et disons que j'aurai aimé avoir quelques conseils." Répondit le dragon tigre un peu gêné par la conversation

-"Je vois... mais il y a sans aucun doute de meilleurs spécialistes dans ce domaine que moi parmi nos amis." Fit remarqué Silver en riant "Guntz et Apollo par exemple."

-"Tu plaisantes ils vont se moqué de moi pendant toute la fête au lieu de me conseillé." Répondit farouchement Apollo "Et disons que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils puissent s'imaginé l'image de Lyai et moi au lit. C'est pour cette raison que j'aurai aimé avoir l'avis d'une personne ayant un minimum d'expérience et vu que Lilac et toi aviez commencé votre relation à peu près en même temps que nous..."

-"C'est bon j'ai comprit, mais si jamais cela t'angoisse autant tu devrais peut être le dire à Lyai et reporté votre première partie de jambe en l'air." Conseilla l'hérisson comme ils arrivèrent à la fin du couloir et se retrouvèrent face à un imposant cercueil posé verticalement sur un autel ce trouvant à l'intérieur de trois étranges cercles magiques. "Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de celui du fameux démon ?"

-"Sans doute, je reconnais certaines runes utilisé habituellement par les chasseurs de démon comme Lady Otama et Kitsune." Répondit le dragon tigre en examinant le cercle "Il semble toujours actif ce qui voudrait dire que l'être maléfique que ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur est encore en vie."

-"Et donc encore extrêmement dangereux." Conclu Silver "Tu pense que nos amis archéologues auraient pu le libéré par inadvertance ?"

-"Peu probable, ces barrières ont été si bien conçu qu'il faudrait réunir trois conditions bien précise pour les levé et libéré le démon." Répondit Apollo avant de remarqué un rayon lunaire pourpre qui s'infiltra à travers une fissure du plafond pour venir frappé la première barrière et la faire volé en éclat tandis que le sol ne commença à tremblé.

-"Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda l'hérisson un peu paniqué

-"La première condition semble avoir été remplit. Sans doute un lien avec la lune pourpre." Supposa le dragon tigre pendant que les secousses prenaient fin "Tu vois, du moment que les deux autres barrières reste active sa devrait allé. Par contre quelque chose me dérange ce sanctuaire devait scellé le démon et toute son armée de serviteur et pourtant nous ne trouvons que ce tombeau."

-"Maintenant que tu le fait remarqué c'est plutôt vide et vraiment mal protégé." Répondit Silver "Je m'attendait à tombé sur une salle pleine de sarcophage et de pièges pour dissuadé les intrus."

A peine eu t'il terminé sa phrase que les murs du couloirs commencèrent à se fissuré et tombèrent en miette pour révélé des dizaines de cercueils qui s'ouvrirent avec un grincement sinistre tandis que les cadavres qui si trouvaient reprirent vie.

-"Je pense que nous avons trouvé la fameuse armée." Déclara Apollo en se mettant en garde. " Avec la disparition de la première barrière, le démon droit pouvoir à nouveau déployé assez d'énergie pour contrôlé ces serviteurs zombies."

-"Autant en finir rapidement avec eux, nous ne devons pas les laissé sortir d'ici et s'en prendre aux archéologues." Répondit l'hérisson en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychique pour faire lévité des cercueils et les fracassé sur les morts-vivants.

Débuta alors une longue bataille contre l'armée de zombies. Mais bien qu'ils puissent les vaincre facilement avec leurs pouvoirs, Apollo et Silver se retrouvèrent en difficulté à cause du nombre d'ennemie et de leurs facultés à ce régénéré.

-"Sa n'en finira donc jamais ?" Demanda le dragon tigre en haletant lourdement devant le groupe de mort vivant qui se rapprochait d'eux avant qu'une lame de vent ne les trancha en morceaux tandis que Silver lévitait au dessus de lui.

-"Déjà fatigué ?" Demanda l'hérisson avant de se lancé à l'assaut de leurs ennemis.

-"Hors de question que je le laisse me battre...!" Grogna Apollo en déchainant son Dragon Furry pour s'élancé à nouveau dans la bataille en ne remarquant pas qu'une goutte de sang provenant d'une de ses égratignures tomba sur le second sceau et le brisa.

-" _ **Cette sensation... cette envie de vivre... Oui encore un peu je peux déjà la sentir, cette chaleureuse et enivrante odeur de liberté...**_ " Déclara une voix sinistre provenant de l'intérieur du tombeau. " _ **Il ne me manque plus qu'un sceau a brisé pour pouvoir à nouveau me déchainé sur ce monde, mais celui-ci ne sera pas simple vu la condition que cette peste à instauré pour le brisé.**_ "

La bataille reprit avec d'avantage de fougue et d'ardeur de la part des morts-vivants qui commencèrent à se transformé grâce à l'influence maléfique du démon.

-"Merde ce n'est pas bon, ils deviennent de plus en plus puissant au fil du temps." Déclara Apollo "Il nous faudrait trouvé un moyen de vite rétablir les sceaux."

-"Oui mais comment ?" Demanda Silver avant de remarqué un groupe de zombie qui fusionnèrent pour formé un immense colosse qui abattit son énorme masse d'arme sur son ami. "Attention Apollo !"

Le dragon tigre eu à peine le temps de se retourné qu'il se retrouva protégé par une barrière psychique crée par l'hérisson qui lévitait au dessus de lui en tentant de résisté à l'assaut du mort-vivant qui martelait leurs protection avec son arme. Finalement l'hérisson trouva une ouverture, quand leurs adversaire souleva sa masse plus haut que d'habitude pour tenté de frappé plus fort, et lui décocha un rapide Psycho Punch en uppercut pour lui arraché la tête pendant que Apollo lui trancha les jambes.

-" _ **Sa suffit...! J'en ai assez vu...**_ " Hurla le démon comme sa voix résonna à travers la salle en faisant s'arrêté les morts-vivants" _ **Ils ferons de parfaits sujets en attendant que je puisse brisé le dernier sceau.**_ "

-"Je rêve où c'est de nous qu'il parle ?" Demanda Silver un peu étonné

-" _ **SILENCE !**_ " Ordonna la voix tandis que l'hérisson et le dragon tigre furent plaqué au sol par une force invisible. " _ **Je suppose que c'est à vous que je doit la destruction des deux premiers cercles runiques qui me scellaient ? Vous avez aussi l'air d'être de puissant guerrier de ce que j'ai pu voir, et plutôt mignon par-dessus le marché... C'est décidé vous allez être à moi.**_ "

-"Merci de la proposition mais nous sommes déjà prit." Répondit Apollo avant d'être soulevé dans les airs et fracassé violemment sur le sol où il perdit connaissance et reprit sa forme normal.

-"Oh non, Apollo... !" S'inquiéta Silver en voyant du sang s'écoulé du visage de son ami _'Comment est-ce possible il est beaucoup plus résistant que sa d'habitude ?'_

 _-"_ _ **Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une proposition, il s'agit d'une décision absolue et irrévocable.**_ "Répondit le démon qui semblait s'amusé de la situation " _ **Mais assez parlé, passons à ma partie préféré: je vais vous donné une apparence beaucoup plus approprié à votre nouveau rôle. Attention vous allez peut être souffrir pendant toute la durée du processus, mais de puissant guerriers comme vous pourront y survivre... au pire vous rejoindrez ma collection de zombies.**_ "

-"Quoi... non attend..." Répondit l'hérisson avant de voir une brume sombre jaillir du tombeau du démon et les engloutir.

-" _ **Vous verrez nous allons bien nous amusé à semé le chaos sur Avalice.**_ " Déclara le démon avec un rire maléfique qui faisait écho avec les hurlements de douleur de l'hérisson.


	2. Tentation au clair de lune

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1.5) Spécial halloween**

 **Chapitre 2: Tentation au clair de lune**

 _Kiki92: heureux que cette partie te plaise ^^ je pense qu'elle ne sera pas vraiment longue, moins d'une vingtaine de chapitres si tous vas bien._

 _CherryCostello21: Content que tu es aimé, bien entendu que vous aurez droit à un dark Silver et un dark Apollo (ou devrais je dire Incubus Silver et ogre Apollo)_

* * *

Shang Mu était animé par les festivités de cette nuit d'halloween avec les lampion en citrouille et les enfants déguisé qui faisaient du porte à porte pour réclamé des sucreries. Mais l'animation était surtout présente à la résidence de Cherry où se déroulait ce que les invités nommaient comme l'une des meilleures horror party du siècle.

Lilac et les autres arrivèrent en attirant immédiatement l'attention de la plupart des invités qui les reconnurent.

-"Elle a vu les choses en grand à ce que je vois." Déclara Milla impressionnée par les décorations et l'atmosphère crée par la fausse brume qui se répandait sur le sol.

-"Vous voici enfin, nous commencions à croire que vous aviez eu un problème lors du trajet." Accueillit la fennec qui était déguisé en Princess Daisy, une autre personnage de l'univers de Super Mario Bros. "Je vois que nous avons eu des idées similaires concernant nos costumes, Milla. Il nous manquerais plus que Bowser qui nous enlève et que nos plombiers préférés partent à sa poursuite pour que l'ont s'y croient vraiment. Mais entrez donc la fête ne fait que commencé."

-"Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire par nos plombiers préférés ?" Demanda Klonoa confus "D'après ce que je vois je suis le seul Mario de la fête."

-"Je vois que toi aussi vous aussi n'avez pas pu évité cette farce." Répondit Guntz qui sortie de la foule déguisé en Luigi le célèbre frère de Mario. "Cherry les traiteurs demandent à te voir concernant la pièce monté."

-"Ah oui je l'avais presque oublié, excusez moi les amis je vais devoir m'absenté." Déclara la fennec en faisant la révérence "Mais amusez vous autant que vous voulez, ce soir ont s'amuse jusqu'à la mort."

-"Attend, nous pouvons venir aussi ?" Demanda Milla "J'ai toujours eu envie de voir comment sa se passait dans les coulisses d'une grande fête."

-"Bien sûr, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus d'ailleurs si Klonoa et Gon veulent se joindre à nous aussi." Répondit Cherry en souriant "Nous pourrions planifié une soirée ou des jeux cosplay sur le thème de Mario Bros tant que nous y sommes. D'ailleurs j'ignorai que tu en était aussi fan."

-"Désolé les gars je crains que vous ne deviez vous préparé à porté ses costumes à l'avenir." Déclara Guntz en observant la basset et la fennec qui s'éloignait en discutant "Allez venez nous ferions mieux de ne pas les laissé seules où elles risquent de planifié des dizaines de scénario loufoque qu'elles nous forceront à joué par surprise."

-"T'exagère pas un peu là ?" Demanda Klonoa septique avant d'entendre Milla s'extasié quand Cherry lui raconta qu'elle avait des robots Bowser en taille réel. "Magya... dépêchons nous de les rattrapé avant qu'elles ne décident de nous faire participé à un Super Mario Bros grandeur nature."

Les autres se mirent a rire en voyant le loup et le basset se précipité dans la foule pour rattrapé leurs fiancées.

-"Spade et moi allons faire un tour vers le buffet et tenté de retrouvé certaines connaissances." Déclara Carol avec un mystérieux sourire tandis qu'elle entraina le panda avec elle "Pendant notre absence vous pourriez trouvé un cavalier pour danser et passé le temps, les filles."

-"Je ne préfère pas..." Répondirent en même temps Lyai et Lilac.

-"Avis aux prétendants, Sash Lilac, Jiaoh Sanders et Lyai Delphino, recherche des gentlemans avec qui passé la soirée." Hurla Carol en attirant l'attention de la majorité des célibataires et fans qui étaient présents avant de s'enfuir avec Spade dans la foule tandis que les filles commencèrent à être cerné par un groupe de prétendant "A plus tard les filles."

-"Je te jure que quand je t'aurai mit la main dessus, Carol..." Fut la dernière chose qu'entendirent la féline et le panda de la part de la dragonne d'eau tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

* * *

 **xxxx**

-"S'était un peu sournois ce que tu leurs à fait." Déclara Spade en riant tandis qu'ils empruntèrent un sombre escaliers en colimaçon qui menait au sous-sol "Nous devions pas allé au buffet ?"

-"En faite, je me suis dit que nous pourrions profité de cette diversion pour avoir l'un de nos petit moment d'intimité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Répondit la féline en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin qui le fit rougir fortement pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sous sol e.

-"Quoi ici pendant la fête ?" Demanda le panda un peu nerveux "Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait ?"

-"Le grand voleur panda aurait il peur d'être découvert avec l'innocente féline ninja ?" Demanda Carol comme ils arrivèrent dans la cave à vin de la résidence et qu'elle le plaqua contre le mur pour lui murmuré à l'oreille tandis qu'elle lui caressait le torse avec sa main ganté "Je trouve sa très excitant de te voir agir de cette façon... si gêné... si timide... presque innocent."

-"Oh vraiment tu me trouve innocent ?" Demanda Spade avec un sourire espiègle comme il échangea habilement leurs place de tel sorte qu'il se retrouva derrière la féline qui se retrouvait maintenant face au mur comme le panda lui maintenait les bras dans le dos avec sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche s'amusait à pressé le sein gauche de sa fiancée. "Ai-je toujours l'air aussi innocent ?"

-"Tu es en faite un véritable petit coquin." Répondit Carol en ronronnant de plaisir tandis qu'elle frottait son derrière sensuellement contre l'entrejambe du panda. "J'en déduit que sa ne te dérange plus que nous ayons un peu de bon temps ici."

-"Du moment que tu te retiens de ne pas hurlé de plaisir pour rameuté tous les invités pendant que nous nous amusons je pense que sa devrait allé." Déclara Spade avec un large sourire.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à passé aux choses sérieuse quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas et des rires provenant de l'escalier qu'ils venaient d'emprunté et furent surprit par Paolo et Ambre qui étaient déguisé en Batman et Catwoman.

-"Je vois que certains ne perdent pas de temps. Vous auriez quand même pu venir nous salué avant de vous éclipsez de la sorte." Déclara Paolo en riant après avoir récupéré du choc de voir leurs amis dans une t'elle situation.

-"Et c'est pour nous le rappelé que vous nous avez suivis jusqu'ici ?" Demanda Carol qui rougissait en sifflant d'avoir été interrompue

-"Du calme hotcat, nous ne vous savions même pas que vous étiez ici." Répondit la chauve-souris "Si tu veux tous savoir, nous sommes venu pour cherché quelques bouteilles de vins pour les autres."

-"Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être venu pour une autre raison ?" Demanda Spade avec un sourire espiègle avant de recevoir une frappe de Carol derrière la tête.

-"Arrête de les taquiné voyons et viens plutôt avec moi, j'ai maintenant réellement envie de voir le buffet." Répondit la féline en entrainant le panda avec elle.

-"Carol semble plus excitée que d'habitude ou c'est une impression ?" Demanda le guépard en les voyant disparaitre rapidement dans l'escalier.

-"Elle doit sans doute être dans cette fameuse période où nos hormones augmente l'influence de nos pulsions." Répondit Ambre en prenant plusieurs bouteilles de vin pour les remettre à Paollo.

-"Tu veux dire qu'elle serait en chaleur comme certains animaux ?" Demanda le guépard sportif avant de s'excusé en voyant le regard froid que lui faisait son amie. "Euh... Je veux dire..."

-"Sa ira, je n'aime pas parlé de ce genre de chose non plus. Ma mère m'a expliqué que cela n'arrive qu'aux filles ayant déjà perdu leurs virginités et que cela ne se produit qu'une fois par ans et ne dure qu'une semaine généralement." Répondit la chauve-souris "Bien entendu cela ne nous transforme pas non plus en monstre lubrique avide de sexe qui saute sur le premier homme venu. Quoique j'ai entendu dire que les dragonnes et tigresses pouvaient être vraiment effrayante lorsqu'elle étaient dans cette période."

-"Je plains déjà celui qui se retrouvera avec Flare, Jiaoh et Lilac alors." Plaisanta Paolo en riant avant d'observé le postérieur de son amie qui était incroyablement bien sculpté par la combinaison en cuir noir pendant que la kunoichi se baissait pour récupéré une bouteille de vin bien précise. "Et toi alors... tu as déjà vécue cette période ?"

-"Hein... Pour... pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?" Demanda Ambre embarrassée avant de sentir la queue du guépard qui lui caressa les fesses "Hé... Hé arrête sa tout de suite..."

-"Désolé je ne peux pas m'en empêché en te voyant dans cette position et dans cette tenue." Répondit Paolo en riant tandis qu'il fouetta le postérieur de sa petit amie avec sa queue pour la faire gémir. "J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une petite-amie avec un corps aussi bien sculpté."

-"Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin ou tu risque de te faire du mal." Répondit la chauve-souris rougissante en se relevant avec un sourire coquin tandis qu'elle se rapprocha du guépard pour lui murmuré à l'oreille. "Tu sais, le vin et les invités peut attendre un peu... Si nous continuons ce que Carol et Spade avaient commencé ici."

-"Je vois que Carol n'est pas la seule à être d'humeur coquine ce soir." Répondit Paolo en riant avant de frissonné quand Ambre planta ses crocs dans son cou "Hé tu pourrais au moins attendre que j'ai déposé les bouteilles de vins avant."

 **XXXX**

* * *

De retour à la fête,

Lilac et Lyai soupiraient de lassitude en s'installant dans un divan avec Flare et Blade qui étaient déguisé en Lara Croft, l'héroïne des jeux Tomb Raider et en Nathan Drake, le héro des jeux Uncharted.

-"Heureusement que vous êtes venu pour nous sortir de cet enfer." Déclara la delphine en remerciant ces amis avant de jeté un œil vers Jiaoh qui était resté pou flirté avec certains prétendants. "Regardé là, on dirait une vrai reine des temps anciens qui est revenu d'entre les morts pour reconstruire son harem."

-"Jolie comparaison même si je pense qu'elle cherche plutôt à avoir un peu de compagnie et à ne plus être la seule célibataire de notre petite bande." Répondit la dragonne de feu en sirotant un cocktail.

-"Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que nous sommes tous en couple excepté elle. Ce qui est plutôt étonnant vu sa manière de flirté avec tous le monde." Réalisa la dragonne d'eau avant de se tourné vers le dragon . "Sinon je vois que les effets des Powerstones amélioré ont un effet plus que bénéfique sur tes jambes, Blade."

-"En effet, je n'arrive toujours pas croire que je puisse de nouveau marcher, courir, sauter et beaucoup d'autre choses." Répondit le dragon avec un large sourire. "Et c'est tant mieux sinon je ne pourrait pas pleinement satisfaire ma dragonne enflammée préféré."

Flare cracha de surprise la boisson qu'elle buvait en entendant ce que venait de dire son petit- ami. Ce qui amusa énormément Lilac et Lyai comme elles commençaient à avoir l'habitude de voir la dragonne tigresse être embarrassée par le dragon léopard.

-"A... Arrête de dire ce genre de chose de manière aussi ambigüe." Déclara Flare en rougissant "Certains pourraient mal l'interprété. Mais parlons plutôt d'un autre sujet plus intéressant, comment sa se passe avec mon idiot de frère et l'hérisson en peluche, les filles ? Je constate qu'ils ne sont toujours pas revenu de leurs mission de sauvetage."

-"A leurs place je me dépêcheraient avant que d'aussi magnifiques jeunes femmes ne soient écrasé sous une pile de demande de leurs prétendants." Répondit Blade avant de voir son pied piétiné par la dragonne de feu. "Ouch... j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?"

-"Non mais c'est simplement pour que tu n'oublies pas qu'à l'avenir tu devrais t'abstenir de complimenté une autre fille devant ta petite amie." Grogna Flare.

-"Et oui Blade, n'oublie pas que les dragonnes ont une tendance à être facilement jalouses. Ce n'est pas Lilac qui dira le contraire." Confirma Lyai en gagnant une protestation de la dragonne d'eau "Et pour en revenir à nos relation je crains qu'il n'y ai rien de nouveau à te raconté si c'est ce qui t'intéresse, Flare."

-"Vraiment, aucune anecdote amusante, aucune confession au creux de l'oreiller qui mériterait d'être connu ?" Demanda la dragonne de feu "Oh désoler, j'oubliai que vous étiez encore vierges."

-"Enfin, Lyai ne le sera peut être plus demain mais c'est juste un détail sans importance." Déclara Lilac sans s'en rendre compte.

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent Flare et Blade sous le choc en attirant l'attention de certains invités.

-"Bravo Lilac, tu ne veux pas allé le raconté au reste d'Avalice aussi tant que t'y est ?" Gémit la delphine en rougissant de gène. "Regarde il y a justement Maria Notte qui fait un reportage sur la fête."

-"Dé... Désoler j'ai pas réalisé que j'avait dit cela à voix haute." S'excusa la dragonne d'eau dont les cristaux de ses écouteurs s'illuminaient d'une lumière multicolore.

-"Tu ressens encore cette étrange sensation ? Sa t'arrive souvent depuis le début du mois." S'inquiéta la delphine "Maintenant que j'y pense, sa avait commencé en même temps que les étranges rêves de Silver, non ?"

-"Il me semble mais j'ignore si les deux sont liés." Répondit Lilac en frémissant avant de se levé "Excusez moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air..."

-"Tu nous explique un peu Lyai ?" Demanda Flare en observant curieusement la delphine.

-"Comme je l'ai dit depuis le début de ce mois, il se produit quelque chose d'étrange avec nos deux amis." Expliqua Lyai "Lilac a parfois ce genre de moment d'espacement où elle semble perdu entre le monde réel et un autre, et Silver fait d'étranges rêves dans lesquels il se retrouve dans l'espace et tente à tout prix de sauvé une navette spatial avec une personne à son bord d'une sorte de gigantesque trou noir."

-"Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un élément de son passé ?" Demanda Blade perplexe.

-"Peut être mais cela devient de plus en plus fréquent." Répondit la delphine

-"Je comprend mieux..." Déclara la dragonne de feu en observant la dragonne d'eau qui s'éloignait avant de se tourné à nouveau vers Lyai "Et maintenant si tu nous expliquais ce que Lilac voulait dire par rapport au fait que tu devrais perdre ta virginité ce soir."

-"Euh... Sa... Sa ne te regarde pas..." Bégaya la delphine en rougissant.

-"Oh allé, entre belle-sœur nous pouvons bien nous raconté quelques secrets." Répondit Flare en faisant la moue pour tenté de la convaincre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Parusa,

Lady Otama finissait d'enfilé son costume de sorcière pour se rendre elle aussi à la fête de Cherry.

-"Hmm... j'espère qu'il y aura de beau gosses là-bas." Déclara la vielle renarde en ajustant son décolleté pour qu'il s'adapte mieux à la généreuse poitrine de sa forme adulte avant de remarqué la lune qui se reflétait dans le miroir. "Tient déjà la lune pourpre, il ne faudra pas que j'oublie d'allé vérifié si mon sceau est encore en place."

-"Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour sa." Répondit une chauve-souris au pelage et au long cheveux rose apparue. Elle avait des cornes une queue de démon ainsi que deux paires d'ailes de chauves souris dans le dos et au niveau des hanches révélant qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs démoniaques.

Il s'agissait de Koumori Manami, la grand-mère de Ambre et une ancienne célèbre chasseuse de démon comme Otama.

-"Tient donc cette vielle Manami, sa remonte à combien d'année la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ? Il me semble que s'était quand Ambre et Lilac intégraient les Red Scarves, non ?" Demanda la renarde avant de réalisé ce que venait de dire la chauve-souris. "Attend tu peux répété ce que tu viens de dire ? Ne me dit pas que nos sceau se sont brisé et qu'elle est de nouveau libre."

-"Bien sûr que non, sinon tout Avalice serait sans doute déjà en état d'alerte et subirait sa vengeance au moment où nous parlons." Répondit Manami "Mais nos deux sceau ont été brisé. Quel idée d'avoir conçu un sceau qui se briserait tat qu'il est exposé à la lumière de cette lune ?"

-" S'était une simple précaution pour leurs permettre de se rechargé et de ne pas se fragilisé au fil du temps." Grogna la renarde "Et le tient à lui aussi été brisé si j'ai bien comprit ce que tu m'as annoncé. Il demandais quoi déjà ? Les sangs d'un tigre et d'un dragon de feu ?"

-"Les dragons tigres n'étaient pas vraiment courant à l'époque je te rappelle." Répondit la chauve-souris avant qu'elles n'éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire en se faisant un énorme câlin "Ton sale caractère ma manqué."

-"Le tien n'est pas mieux je te ferais remarqué." Plaisanta Otama "Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour des retrouvailles, nous devons empêché la destruction du dernier sceau et trouvé un moyen de rétablir les deux qui ont été brisé. Je contacte les autres pour qu'ils nous donnent un coup de main, pendant ce temps essai de savoir quel est la chose qui pourrait brisé la seule chose qui empêche cette démone de se libéré."

-"Je le sais déjà, et sa risque d'être difficile pour elle d'en trouvé." Déclara Manami "A moins que... Otama, rassure moi, ta petite fille a déjà perdu sa virginité ?"

-"Aucune idée, mais je pense, vu son caractère, qu'elle l'est toujours." Répondit la vielle renarde "Ce qui serait un comble vu l'hérisson en peluche qui lui sert de petit-ami. Mais pourquoi me poses tu cette question ?"

-"Car j'ai bien peur que Lilac sera la prochaine cible de notre vielle ennemie." Avoua la vielle chauve-souris.

* * *

De retour à Shang-Mu, Lilac s'était rendu sur le balcon du deuxième étage de la résidence pour s'éloigné de la fête et tenté de se débarrassé de l'étrange sensation qui la submergeait.

- _'Par les Elemental Stones, mais que m'arrive t'il ?"_ Se demanda la dragonne d'eau en s'appuyant sur le rebord tandis qu'elle ressentait un froid intense mélangé à l'horrible impression d'être électrocuté et saisi l'Ocean Stone qui se trouvait attaché en pendentif autour de son cou et qui crépitait d'énergie en s'illuminant. _'Je... je ne comprend pas... Sa n'a jamais été aussi intense auparavant.'_

Tandis que Lilac se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, une autre personne souffrait de symptôme similaire dans une ruelle pas très éloigné de Shang Mu. La mystérieuse inconnue était appuyé contre un mur et était vêtue d'un long manteau sombre à capuche qui dissimulait son identité.

-"Bon sang, pas encore... pas quand je suis sur le point de le retrouvé..." Déclara l'inconnue en se tenant la poitrine d'où jaillissait des éclairs d'énergies.

-"Je te retrouve enfin. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas disparaitre sans m'avertir comme sa." Déclara un lapine anthropomorphique au pelage et long cheveux pourpre avant de remarqué l'état de son amie "Oh non ta crise à recommencé... attend je vais te ramené immédiatement à notre hôtel."

-"A... Attend... il est tout près je le... ressent." Déclara l'inconnue avant de s'étalé sur le sol à bout de forces.

-"Se sera pour une autre fois, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait disparaitre pour plusieurs mois après cette nuit." Répondit la lapine en relevant son amie avant de remarqué qu'une mystérieuse brume rouge sang commençait à se répandre dans les rues de la ville comme grognements, son de luttes et cries d'horreurs commençaient à ce faire entendre un peu partout. "Accroche toi ma vielle, nous prenons un peu de hauteur."

Elle fit un incroyable bond qui les amena sur le toit d'une maison où elle purent observé la ville de Shang Mu qui était envahit par une armée de mort-vivant.

-"J'ignore ce qui se passe mais je doute que cela fasse partie des festivités." Commenta l'inconnue qui semblait s'être un peu rétablit pendant qu'elle observait le désastre. "Ma réunion avec lui attendra, occupons nous d'abord de ses trouble-fêtes."

* * *

De son coté, Lilac commençait elle aussi à perdre connaissance et tomba du porche pour finir dans les bras de quelqu'un qui lévitait dans les airs. Elle reconnue immédiatement son mystérieux sauveur comme elle blottit sa tête contre la fourrure de son torse.

-"Tu arrives encore une fois au bon moment." Déclara la dragonne d'eau tandis que Silver l'amenait sur le balcon du troisième étage.

-" **Et tu as encore le don de toujours te retrouvé dans mes bras.** " Répondit l'hérisson avec une voix suave et profonde qui glaça le sang et fit un frisson parcourir la colonne vertébral de son amie.

-"Sil... Silver ?" Demanda Lilac confuse par la voix de son ami en ouvrant lentement les yeux pour l'observé et fut surprise par sa nouvelle apparence tandis qu'il la reposait sur le balcon.

Silver avait toujours son costume de vampire mais sa fourrure, à l'exception de c'elle de son torse s'était assombrit et avait prit la couleur froide de l'acier tandis que l'arrière de ses piquant avaient prit une teinte rouge sanglante. Une longue queue fourchue se balançait derrière lui et ses yeux doré brillaient d'une fascinante et mystérieuse lueur rougeoyante.

-"Euh... jolie déguisement... j'ignorais que tu allais aussi teindre ta fourrure ? Rassure moi c'est bien de la teinture ? Tu ne vas pas redevenir un fou destructeur comme lorsque tu as affronté Satsugai, rassure moi..." Demanda la dragonne d'eau inquiète en reculant prudemment avant que son dos ne heurte le mur derrière elle et que l'hérisson ne la fasse taire en plaçant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-" **Calme toi, amore mio, je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal aux autres.** " Répondit Silver en le lui murmurant délicatement dans le cou tandis que chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait résonnait dans l'esprit de Lilac en faisant vibré chaque fibre de son corps. " **Ce soir, je n'ai qu'une seule envie. C'elle de te faire goûté à un délice incomparable dont tu te souviendras pour le restant de ta vie."**

-"Hein... que... que veux tu dire ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau rougissante et légèrement troublé et paniqué par la tournure des évènement avant d'être surprise lorsque l'hérisson lui donna un baisé passionné. ' _Ce... ce baisé... Nous en avons déjà eu auparavant mais c'est la première fois que j'y ressent autant de fougue... de passion... de... luxure.'_

* * *

 **XXXX**

La dragonne perdit rapidement toute conscience du monde extérieur comme elle se retrouva submergée par les émotions provoqué par ce baisé et ne remarqua même pas quand l'hérisson lui enleva délicatement son armure et son casque audio avant de commencé à lui mordillé tendrement l'oreille gauche.

-"Non Silver arrête s'il te plait..." Déclara Lilac qui haletait en le repoussant doucement "Des invités pourraient nous voir..."

-" **Vraiment... pourtant je n'ai** **l'impression que cela te dérange tant que sa."** Répondit Silver avec un large sourire comme il passa sa main dans l'entrejambe de la dragonne d'eau qui glapit de surprise avant qu'il ne révéla ses doigts maintenant trempé des fluides de la gardienne des Elemental Stones. " **J'ai même plutôt l'impression que cela t'excite au plus haut point, petite coquine. D'ailleurs c'est plutôt osé de ta part de porté ce genre de combinaison sans sou vêtement.** "

-"A...arrête de raconté n'importe quoi... Surtout en prenant un ton pareil avec cette voix..." Répondit Lilac qui commençait à être étourdis par ce mélange de nouvelles émotions et sensation qui la submergeait.

-" **Si tu le** **dis, mais je dois reconnaitre que tu as eu une merveilleuse idée car elle permet à cette combinaison de mettre toutes tes magnifiques formes en valeurs.** " Déclara l'hérisson en commençant à lui caressé lentement les jambes avant de lui pressé les fesses " **Et je dit bien toutes tes formes. Je me demande même si...** "

Lilac poussa à nouveau un petit cri de surprise lorsque Silver se baissa en lui écartant les jambes pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la féminité de la dragonne d'eau.

-"Sil... Silver !" S'exclama Lilac en essayant de se libéré de l'emprise de l'hérisson mais fut rapidement réduit au silence lorsqu'elle ressentit la langue de son petit ami qui explorait son intimité à travers le cuir de sa tenue.

Elle resta un long moment sans voix avec les yeux écarquillé en essayant de savoir si ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même et s'il s'agissait d'un mélange entre un rêve et un cauchemar ou si s'était la réalité.

Après un moment qui paraissait être une éternité, où Lilac faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, l'hérisson arrêta puis se lécha les lèvres avec un énorme sourire de satisfaction tandis qu'il observait la dragonne d'eau qui haletait en observant le ciel pendant qu'elle tentait d'assimilé ce qui venait de se produire.

 **XXXX**

* * *

-" **Délicieux...** " Déclara Silver qui semblait ravit de l'expression de luxure qu'avait maintenant la dragonne d'eau pendant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur dans un sourire charmeur. " **Alors comment as-tu trouvé ma petite surprise ?** "

-"S'était... s'était... waouh..." Déclara Lilac qui tentait de tenir debout tandis que ses jambes vacillait "Mais la prochaine fois s'il te plait... trouvons un endroit un peu plus intime..."

-" **La prochaine fois ?** " Demanda l'hérisson en se relevant " **Mais qui t'as dit que nous avions terminé ? J'ai encore de nombreuses idées pour te faire gémir et tressaillir de plaisir, ma chère Mama Dragonne.** "

-"Tu... Tu plaisantes j'espère ?" S'inquiéta un peu la dragonne d'eau en observant la lueur de luxure dans le regard de son ami qui s'était intensifié. _'Il... il n'est clairement pas dans son état normal...'_

-"Je vous retrouve enfin les tourtereaux... _*hic*_ " Déclara une Jiaoh complètement ivre qui venait vers eux d'un pas chancelant et ne semblait pas avoir réellement une bonne vision de la situation "Je vois que... _*hic*…_ l'hérisson en peluche est enfin arrivé, sa tombe bien j'avais envie d'un... _*hic*_... énorme câlin."

-"Attend Jiaoh, il n'est pas..." Tenta d'avertir Lilac mais qui fut interrompue par Silver qui disparu dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaitre derrière la tigresse pour l'enlacé tendrement en lui massant les seins tandis que sa queue démoniaque frottait vigoureusement la féminité de son amie. "Qu... Quoi... ?"

-" **Es-tu certaine de ne vouloir qu'un simple câlin ?** " Demanda l'hérisson qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à stimulé les sens de son amie.

-"Nyah, c'est... c'est si bon..." Répondit Jiaoh en ronronnant tandis que le mélange de l'ivresse et de la luxure commençait à lui faire perdre l'esprit. "N'a... n'arrête surtout pas... NYAH."

-"Tu n'es vraiment qu'une espèce de sale..." Déclara la dragonne d'eau furieuse en observant la scène et qui s'apprêtait à faire passé un très mauvais moment à ses deux amis quand Ambre jaillit dans le dos de l'hérisson en s'apprêtant à le tranché en deux avec sa faux. "Non Ambre arrête."

Silver disparu à nouveau dans un nuage de fumée avec Jiaoh avant que l'arme de givre n'eu le temps d'atteindre sa cible. La kunoichi grogna en recherchant sa cible des yeux pendant que la dragonne d'eau se rapprochait d'elle.

-"Non mais sa ne va pas, Ambre ? Tu aurais pu tué Silver et Jiaoh." Fit remarqué une Lilac en colère.

-"Je n'avais pas remarqué Jiaoh, mais tu es certaine que ce démon est vraiment Silver ?" Demanda la chauve-souris avant de remarqué l'hérisson qui lévitait dans les airs en portant la tigresse inconsciente dans ses bras.

-" **Il semblerait que ma mission d'infiltration soit un échec. Dommage j'étais si près d'atteindre mon objectif.** " Déclara Silver en se rapprochant du sol. " **Par contre je te confirme que je suis bel et bien, l'hérisson en peluche préféré de notre jolie Lilac.** "

-"J'avoue qu'aucun démon ne se vanterait d'une chose pareille." Répondit Ambre "J'ignore ce qui a pu t'arrivé mais tu as intérêt à relâché Jiaoh où je te jure que je te transforme en sorbet d'incubus."

-"Incubus ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau surprise en se souvenant où elle avait entendu se nom. "Attend mais c'est impossible le dernier a été tué il y a un peu plus d'un siècle par nos propres grand-mère. De plus comment peux tu en être aussi sûr qu'il en soit un ?"

-"Le sang démoniaque qui coule dans mes veines ne c'est jamais trompé lorsque j'avais l'occasion d'allé dans le monde démoniaque avec ma mère pour y apprendre les bases de la chasse au démon. Donc tu peux me croire quand je te dit que ton petit ami est devenu un incubus." Expliqua la kunoichi en gagnant un regard choqué de Lilac "Mais l'important pour l'instant est de libéré Jiaoh de son emprise."

-" **Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez autant pour elle, voyons. Je n'ai fait que calmé les pulsions et frustrassions qu'elle avait accumulée.** " Répondit Silver en faisant lévité la tigresse pour la placé dans les mains de la dragonne d'eau avant qu'il ne disparu à nouveau pour réapparaitre à ses cotés en lui tenant tendrement le menton " **La seule qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est toi, Sash Lilac, dernière dragonne d'eau d'Avalice.** "

Lilac recula vivement en évitant de se faire à nouveau envouté par le regard de l'hérisson pendant que Ambre se jeta sur lui avec sa faux mais se retrouva au dernier moment comme paralysé par la queue de Silver qui l'avait piqué au niveau de la nuque.

La kunoichi siffla de douleur en se tenant le cou et se mit à titubé en lâchant son arme tandis qu'elle semblait victime de spasme et s'écroula sur le sol complètement inconsciente.

-"Non Ambre !" S'exclama Paolo qui les avaient rejoins et avaient assisté impuissant à toute la scène. Il arriva en un instant auprès de la chauve-souris et la prit dans ses bras avant de jeté un regard plein de rage vers l'hérisson "Comment as-tu oser ?"

-" **Calme toi lover boy elle est toujours en vie, je l'ai simplement plongé dans un profond rêve où elle pourra assouvir tous ses fantasmes et désirs. Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs**." Expliqua l'hérisson en pointant une marque lumineuse qui s'était formé à l'endroit où il l'avait piqué ainsi que la nuque de Jiaoh avant de remarqué l'expression d'inquiétude et de confusion sur le visage de Lilac.

-"Pourquoi fais tu sa Silver ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau "Je... je ne te reconnais plus..."

-" **Li... Lilac...?** " Répondit l'hérisson avant de se tenir la tête tandis qu'il semblait être en conflit intérieur avec l'énergie démoniaque qui était en lui.

L'agitation et les bruits attirèrent rapidement l'attention des autres invités qui accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait et ils découvrirent Silver qui hurlait de douleur en lévitant dans une sphère d'énergie pourpre et cyan qui se fissura et fini par explosé en projetant violemment l'hérisson sur le sol.

Lilac accourrait vers lui complètement morte d'inquiétude quand la brume pourpre apparu et se répandit aux alentour en amenant avec elle un groupe de mort vivant en armures qui se ruèrent vers la dragonne d'eau et les autres.

-"Écartez vous de mon chemin !" Hurla Lilac en utilisant son Dragon Rush pour les repoussé mais fut finalement repoussé auprès des autres par les grandes griffes enflammées d'Apollo qui jaillit de la brume sous sa nouvelle apparence et semblait méconnaissable.

Il était maintenant à un dragon démon aux écailles grises et oranges avec des rayures enflammées sur tous le corps, il avait aussi trois cornes pointé vers l'avant avec la dernière qui lui sortait du haut du nez comme un rhinocéros. Des excroissance écailleuses orangés et aiguisés lui sortaient des épaules et des jambes tandis que ses immenses griffes et serres incandescentes s'illuminaient au même rythme que le pic logé dans son torse pendant que sa longue queue écailleuses fendait l'air en sifflant.

-"A... Apollo ?" Demanda Lyai et Flare qui le reconnurent et semblaient horrifié par sa nouvelle apparence.

-" **Regarde toi un peu, j'avais prévenu notre maîtresse que s'était une mauvaise idée de t'y envoyé** **seul.** " Déclara le dragon démon en soulevant l'hérisson meurtrit pour le placé sur son épaule. " **Je te ramène au château, pour qu'elle décide de ce qu'elle va faire de toi.** "

-"Vous n'irez nulle part avant de nous expliqué ce qui ce passe et d'avoir réveillé Jiaoh et Ambre." Répondit Paolo qui se jeta sur eux mais fut stoppé par le groupe de mort-vivant.

-" **Je n'obéis qu'à Darkness, l'archi-succube qui sera bientôt de libéré de son tombeau.** " Déclara Apollo en disparaissant dans la brume " **Si vous avez l'audace de vouloir la défié nous vous attendrons dans son nouveau château à Vampelvania. Se sera un plaisir d'étouffé la plus petite étincelle d'espoir qu'il vous reste. Du moins si vous survivez jusque là bien entendu.** "

-"Apollo, attend..." Hurla Lyai en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où le dragon démon s'était volatilisé avant qu'elle ne fut obligé d'abandonné cette idée lorsque d'autre zombie apparurent avant de se jeté sur eux. "Tu parles d'une fête d'Halloween mouvementée."

* * *

 **Après une rencontre assez troublante avec leurs amis corrompu, nos héros se retrouvent face à un groupe de mort-vivant bien décidé à les dévoré.**

 **S'en sortiront ils indemne ? Otama et Manami trouveront elles un moyen de contrecarré les plans de Darkness ?**

 **Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez remarqué les "XXXX" servent à séparé les scènes passionnelles du reste et je fait au mieux pour qu'elles ne soient pas non plus indispensable pour suivre le déroulement de l'histoire (je commence aussi un peu en douceur). J'espère n'avoir choqué personne avec la partie concernant la période "d'excitation" des filles, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être intéressante vu qu'elles sont en partie animal et vous je vous rassure encore une fois: Elles ne se transforment pas en monstrueuses obsédée de sexe qui se jetteraient sur le premier homme qu'elles verraient.**

 **Pour ceux qui le demande, oui l'inconnue est bien la seconde gardienne d'émeraude de la fanfic et elle n'est pas une jeune femme comme les autres si vous avez une petite idée de ce qu'elle cache dans sa poitrine et qui pourrait réagir ainsi avec les Elemental Stones.**


	3. Rencontre prédestiné

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 1.5): Spécial h** **alloween**

 **Chapitre 3: Rencontre prédestiné.**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

-"Tous le monde à l'intérieur ! Que les moins aptes au combat se regroupent dans la grande salle de bal, il y aura assez de place pour que les autres puissent les défendre !" Ordonna Cherry en activant le système de défense de sa résidence faisant apparaître des canons qui mitraillèrent les zombies et les forcèrent à reculé pour permettre à Lilac et Paolo qui transportaient Jiaoh et Ambre de les rejoindre.

-"Vous allez bien tous les deux ?" Demanda Flare en aidant la dragonne d'eau à porté la tigresse inconsciente tandis que de lourdes portes en acier se refermaient derrière elles. "Que c'est il passé et qu'est il arrivé à Appolo et Silver ?"

-"Je... Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai retrouvé Silver sous cette étrange apparence et après... que nous ayons discuté Jiaoh est arrivé complètement ivre." Raconta Lilac qui déformait un peu la vérité en rougissant pendant qu'elle réactivait les nanobot de sa tenue pour revêtir son armure. "Sans que je comprenne pourquoi il à commencé à... la taquiné et c'est à ce moment qu'Ambre l'a attaqué soudainement."

-"Hmmm... encore... continue mon hérisson en peluche..." Gémit de plaisir la tigresse en gagnant un regard surprit des autres et un regard furieux de la dragonne d'eau.

-"Tu es sûr que c'est ce qui est arrivé ?" Demanda Lyai en rejoignant leurs conversation. "D'après ce que raconte Jiaoh j'ai l'impression qu'il c'est passé bien plus."

-"C'est... C'est plutôt troublant en faite... Et je préfère ne pas en parlé..." Répondit Lilac qui rougissait de gêne en évitant le regard des autres "Ambre l'a accusé d'être un Incubus."

-"Il ne s'agit pas d'une espèce de démon qui a disparu ?" Demanda Cherry en gagnant un regard surprit de la dragonne d'eau et de la delphine "Ambre nous a un peu parlé de son entrainement de chasseuse de démon. Je suppose donc qu'elles sont sous l'emprise de la marque passionnelle de Silver s'il est vraiment devenu ce genre de démon."

-"Marque passionnelle ?" Demanda Paolo inquiet "C'est la raison pour laquelle Ambre et Jiaoh ne se réveillent pas ?"

-"Sans doute, d'après Ambre les Incubus utilisent ces marques pour plongé leurs victimes dans un profond sommeil hypnotique où elles vivent leurs fantasmes et désirs les plus secrets." Répondit Flare "Elles ne sont pas mortelles mais il vaudrait mieux les libérés avant qu'elles ne perdent leurs esprits et deviennent complètement folles."

-"Et tu sais comment faire ?" Demanda le guépard.

-"Désolé je sais uniquement ce que Ambre nous a raconté." Répondit la dragonne de feu en remarquant l'expression désespéré de son ami. "Par contre Lilac devrait en savoir plus que nous."

-"Malheureusement pas vraiment, ma mère et ma grand-mère ne m'ont apprit que les bases du monde démoniaque à l'époque et Carol et moi avions quitté les Red Scarves." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau comme ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bal où tous les autres s'y trouvaient déjà. "Mais je suppose qu'il faudra vaincre cette Darkness qui contrôle Silver, Apollo et cette armée de zombie."

-"Ou au pire des cas, éliminé Silver." Ajouta Guntz en gagnant un regard horrifié des autres "Ne me regardé pas comme sa, j'ai bien dit au pire des cas et je pari que je ne suis pas le seul à y avoir pensé."

-"Et comment sommes nous sensé faire sa ?" Demanda Spade "Nous sommes coincé ici à cause de ces morts-vivants à l'extérieur et ignorons totalement ce que nous devons affronté."

-"Pas faux, même si nous savons où ils se trouvent grâce à Apollo nous devrions d'abord trouvé un moyen de nous y rendre et aussi quelques information sur c'elle qui est derrière tous sa." Approuva Carol "Il nous faudrait aussi des informations sur ce qui se passe en ville et sur Avalice. Mais j'ai l'impression que cet étrange brouillard brouille les communications avec l'extérieur."

-"Pas de soucis pour sa je suis là !" Déclara joyeusement Maria en s'envolant au dessus de la foule suivie par une dizaine de drones caméra. "Mes petits amis ici présents peuvent patrouillé dans les rues de la ville pour savoir ce qui s'y passe."

-"Comment peuvent ils le faire malgré cette brume ?" Demanda Klonoa impressionné "Je pensais que les communications étaient bloqué ?"

-"Peut être pour les appareils standard, mon petit Mario, mais mes caméras sont à la pointe de la technologie et peuvent continué de fonctionné et d'émettre même au cœur d'un ouragan." Répondit la chauve-souris en pinçant la joue du basset avant d'envoyé ses drones en mission de reconnaissance. "Vous avez un écran ou un projecteur pour que je puisse le connecté à mes drones ?"

-"Nous pouvons utilisé celui de cette salle, il devrait convenir même si celui de la salle de cinéma a une meilleur qualité d'image." Déclara Cherry en faisant descendre du plafond un immense écran plat panoramique.

-"J'y crois pas, un HD7665 c'est carrément le top du top en matière d'écran en ce moment !" Répondit Maria sous le choc avant d'y connecté ses caméra qui transmirent immédiatement plusieurs images qui divisèrent l'écran.

* * *

Un silence pesant et inquiétant régnait dans les rues, troublé uniquement par le bruit des hélices des drones, les crépitement des véhicules en flammes et la respiration lourde des zombies qui avaient envahit la ville. Quelques lampadaires clignotaient au hasard montrant des marques de griffures sur les murs ainsi que dispersé sur le sol des parties de costumes déchirés et paquets de bonbons piétinés.

-"Les rues sont pleine des ses monstres. Où sont les habitants ?" Demanda Milla inquiète en tenant la main de Klonoa "Je n'aime pas sa, on se croirait dans un décor de film d'horreur."

-"C'est plutôt approprié pour halloween. Mais au moins il est évident que les rues ne sont pas envahit par nos amis d'outre-tombe." Plaisanta la journaliste avant de repéré un mouvement "Quesque c'est ?"

La chauve-souris élargit l'écran pour que les autres puissent mieux voir ce qui ci déroulaient. A travers la brume deux ombres semblaient fuir un groupe de zombies, l'une d'elle tenta de s'interposé pour s'interposé mais se retrouva rapidement submergé par les morts-vivants. L'autre ombre horrifié s'enfui en courant mais se retrouva dans une impasse, elle se retourna rapidement en espérant pouvoir retourné en arrière pour prendre un autre chemin mais ces ravisseurs étaient déjà là près à lui sauté dessus tandis qu'elle se faufilait dans une petite ouverture entre deux murs où les guerriers désincarnés ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

-"C'est affreux... Il faut faire quelque chose... Mais qui pourrait allé l'aidé..." Commencèrent à murmuré certains invités

-"Nous allons la sauvé, les amis !" Déclara Lilac "Cela pourrait être un piège mais je refuse de resté sans rien faire en observant une personne sans défense être la cible de ces sacs d'os."

-"Tu peux compté sur moi, j'avais justement besoin d'exercices." Répondit Carol. "Spade et Flare aussi devrait venir, ils sont les plus rapide de la bande et les zombies craignent le feu si j'en crois tous les films d'horreur que j'ai vu. Il nous faudra aussi de l'eau bénite, des pieux, des balles en argents..."

-"Tu comptes vraiment sur des légendes urbaine et des films de série B pour les vaincre ?" Demanda le panda en secouant la tête. "Je veux bien venir mais il est hors de question que je porte un collier d'ail."

-"Vous pouvez compté sur moi, je vais leurs faire regretté ce qu'ils ont fait à mon abrutit de frère." Déclara la dragonne de feu.

-"Je viens aussi...!" Déclarèrent Lyai et Paolo

-"Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici pour veillez sur Jiaoh et Ambre et aidé les autres aux cas où nos ennemies décideraient de revenir."

-"D'après le GPS de mon drone, Ils ne sont qu'à quelques dizaine de mètres au Nord d'ici." Annonça Maria "L'un de mes drones va vous y conduire et pendant votre absence les autres continuerons d'exploré les rues et de tenté d'obtenir des informations sur la situation du reste d'Avalice. Nous restons en contact par holo-bracelet si jamais nous trouvons des rescapés ou quelque chose d'autres."

-"Je me charge du système de sécurité au cas où ainsi que de nous trouvé un véhicule. D'ailleurs j'aurai besoin de vous Blade, Klonoa et Milla." Déclara Guntz en gagnant l'attention des bassets et du dragon d'acier. "Cherry tu te charges des invités, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ou panique pendant la crise."

-"A vos ordres mon commandant !" Répondit la fennec en faisant un salue militaire.

-"Arrête de faire sa, s'il te plait. J'ai déjà dit que je refusais l'offre de ton père." Soupira le loup d'agacement.

-"Pourtant tu portes vraiment bien l'uniforme." Taquina Cherry en lui caressant la joue pour le faire rougir pendant que les autres trouvaient la scène adorable.

-"Bien maintenant dépêchons nous avant que ces zombies ne lui dévore la cervelle." Déclara Lilac en se dirigeant par la grande porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit momentanément pour les laissé sortir.

* * *

Le trajet à travers les rues embrumées fut rapide mais quand Lilac et les autres arrivèrent sur les lieux ils furent surprit de voir le groupe de zombie complètement décimé et empilé en un tas. Au dessus se trouvait l'inconnue au manteau sombre accompagné de son amie la lapine et d'une petite dragonne souris au pelage gris qui portait l'ancienne tenue bleue de Lilac.

-"Qui sont elles ?" Demanda Carol surprise.

-"La plus petite doit être l'ombre que les zombies poursuivaient." Répondit Maria à travers leurs holo-bracelet "Et les deux autres doivent être c'elles qui l'ont sauvé."

-"Tu n'as pas assisté à la scène ?" Demanda Flare confuse.

-"Non, il y à eu d'étranges interférences pendant un bref instant et je découvre la scène en même temps que vous." Répondit la chauve-souris pendant que Lilac s'approchait d'elles.

-"Vous allez bien ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau avant de ramassé la dragonne souris qui s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant après avoir reconnue son idole "N'ai plus peur nous allons te protégé maintenant. Comment t'appelle tu ?"

-"Su... Suzy _...*Snif*"_ Répondit la jeune dragonne souris en reniflant "Mon frère et moi retournions à la maison quand le brouillard nous à surprit...* _Snif*_ Et c'est là que les monstres sont apparu et ont commencé à nous pourchassé... Mon frère c'est interposé pour que je puisse m'enfuir mais je me suis retrouvé prise au piège ici..."

-"Sa a dû être une expérience horrible pour toi."Demanda Lilac

-"Oui, mais ces gentilles personnes sont venu me sauvé et maintenant que vous êtes là je sais que je n'ai plus rien à craindre." Répondit joyeusement la petite dragonne souris en pointant les deux inconnues avant d'affiché une expression inquiète "Mais je me fais du soucis pour mon frère. Vous l'avez croisé en venant ici ? Il va bien ?"

-"Nous ne l'avons pas vu car nous avons prit un autre chemin mais nous partons à sa recherche et allons te conduire en lieux sûr." Déclara Carol en s'approchant avec les autres.

-"Vraiment, merci vous êtes encore plus gentils et cool que je l'imaginai." Répondit Suzy en souriant avant de jeté un regard vers les deux inconnues "Elles peuvent venir aussi ?"

-"Bien sûr il y a assez de place pour..." Commença à répondre Lilac.

-"Désolé mais nous devons décliné l'invitation." Répondit l'inconnue au manteau. "D'autres personnes sans défense sont peut être encore en danger au moment ou nous parlons."

-"Ce que mon amie veut dire est que nous préférons vous la confié pendant que nous cherchons d'autres rescapés et réduisons le nombre d'ennemie." Répondit hâtivement la lapine.

-"Nous pourrions vous aidé alors. Deux d'entre nous escorterons Suzy et partent à la recherche de son frère pendant que les autres vous accompagnerons." Proposa Lilac en confiant la dragonne-souris à Flare.

-"Merci, mais je doute que vous arriviez à nous suivre." Répondit l'inconnue mystérieuse qui passa devant eux avant d'être retenu par la dragonne d'eau qui lui saisit le bras.

-"Tu peux répété ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?" Demanda Lilac avec un air de défi.

* * *

Soudainement elles eurent le souffle coupé tandis qu'à nouveau l'étrange sensation se manifestait et que l'Ocean Stone de Lilac ne commença à réagir en produisant des éclairs d'énergies bleu qui se dirigèrent vers la poitrine de l'inconnue. C'elle ci les arrêta avec sa main droite et les dispersa vers le ciel créant une colonne d'énergie lumineuse qui illumina temporairement la ville.

-"Que vient il de se passé ?" Demanda Spade en se rouvrant les yeux pendant que la lumière s'estompait révélant la dragonne d'eau et l'inconnue qui s'étaient éloigné l'une de l'autre et s'observaient avec méfiance et curiosité en haletant lourdement.

-"S'était donc toi ?" Demandèrent elles en même temps avant d'entendre un lourd grognements provenant d'un étrange dragon-souris, au pelage clair et vêtue d'une tenue semblable à c'elle que portait habituellement Spade, qui se dirigeait lentement vers eux.

-"Chizu !" Hurla joyeusement Suzy qui se dégagea de l'emprise de la dragonne de feu pour se précipité vers son frère et l'enlacé en pleurant de joie "J'ai eu si peur... J'ai cru que..."

La dragonne-souris jeta un regard vers son frère qui étrangement ne réagissait pas et fut horrifié en voyant son regard vide et la bave verdâtre qui dégoulinait de sa bouche.

-"Oh non il a été zombifié !" Hurla Lilac en se précipitant avec les autres pour aidé leurs nouvelle amie qui hurlait de terreur.

Suzy tenta de s'éloigné de lui en pleurant mais il la tenait fermement et se préparait à la mordre quand un éclair blanc percuta Chizu qui fut propulsé en l'air et retomba lourdement au sol alors que la petite dragonne-souris retomba dans les bras de l'inconnue au manteau.

-"Calme toi tu ne risque plus rien pour l'instant." Déclara l'inconnue en déposant Suzy doucement sur le sol tandis qu'elle observait son frère en pleurant "J'ai dû le paralysé temporairement, mais ne t'inquiète pas il va bien et je te promet que nous allons trouvé un moyen de le soigné."

-"Mer...Merci..." Répondit la petite dragonne-souris en pleurant contre sa sauveuse.

Pendant que la mystérieuse inconnue consolait la pauvre Suzy, les autres la regardait complètement médusé par ce qui venait de se produire.

-"S'était fulgurant..." Furent les seuls mots qu'arriva à dire Flare encore étonnée.

-"Je comprend, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passé et pourtant j'ai une assez bonne perception de ce qui m'entoure grâce au Green Dash." Répondit Spade impressionné "Je crois qu'elle arrive facilement à rivalisé en terme de vitesse avec Carol quand elle déchaine son Wild Goldheart voir même que Lilac en Dragon Furry."

-"Tu plaisantes là ?" Demanda la féline surprise "Elle serait aussi forte ?"

- _'Qui est elle ? Non seulement elle a une vitesse incroyable et une force incroyable mais elle semble aussi faire réagir l'Ocean Stone ?'_ Pensa Lilac avant de remarqué la lapine qui se rapprocha de l'inconnue.

-"Bien joué Zeta, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant que tu n'arrives trop tard." Félicita joyeusement la lapine en donnant une énorme tape dans le dos de l'inconnue.

-"Zeta ?" Demandèrent les autres

-"C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenté." Répondit la lapine en riant "Elle c'est Zeta et sous ces air grognon ce cache un véritable cœur en cristal. Et je suis Tricky, la plus grande magicienne d'Avalice ! Je pari que vous avez dû entendre parlé de moi."

-"Euh non..." Répondirent les autres comme la lapine sembla recevoir une flèche en plein cœur.

-"C'est vraiment douloureux d'être méconnue." Gémit Tricky en déprimant dans un coin tandis qu'une aura de désespoir émanait d'elle.

-Arrête de faire ta mélodramatique, ce n'est pas le moment." Déclara Zeta en se relevant avec Suzy qui s'était endormit dans ses bras. "Et ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour déclaré que tu es une grande et célèbre magicienne ? Je te rappelle que tu as commencé avec ce passe-temps i peine trois semaine."

-"Passe-temps ?" Demanda la lapine vexé "Il s'agit de ma vocation... que dis-je ? De mon destin de devenir la plus grande magicienne de cette planète !"

-"Comme ton destin de devenir la meilleure boulangère auparavant ou la meilleure joueuse de cornemuse juste avant ?" Demanda froidement l'inconnue au manteau, figeant complètement son amie qui recommença à déprimé "Maintenant arrête de faire l'idiote et dépêchons nous de partir d'ici, à moins que tu ne veuille servir d'amuse gueule pour zombie."

- _'Plus froide que sa tu meurs !'_ Pensèrent les autres sidéré par l'attitude de Zeta.

-"Attend, sa veux dire que vous acceptez de nous accompagné si je comprend bien ?" Demanda Flare en réalisant ce que venait de dire l'inconnue au manteau.

-"Il faut bien, vu que vous ne semblez pas vraiment être de taille à protégé cette gamine. Mais ne vous faîtes pas d'idée une fois qu'elle sera à l'abris et nos chemin se séparerons, à moins qu'un événement ne me fasse changé d'avis. Mais je vous conseil de ne pas tenté de jouer les héros si vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur." Répondit froidement Zeta avant de saisir Chizu par le col avant de lui fourré un bout de sa cape dans sa bouche pour pouvoir le transporté sur son épaule comme un gros sac. "Votre abri de fortune se trouve sans doute dans la grande résidence où avait lieux cette fête je suppose. Dépêchons nous d'y allé avant que la paralysie ne se dissipe ou que d'autres zombies ne nous tombe dessus."

-"Je commence à vraiment détesté cette fille." Grogna Flare énervée par l'attitude de la mystérieuse inconnue. "Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la remettre à sa place."

-"Ne vous laissez pas avoir par son attitude glacial, en faite je crois même qu'elle vous aime bien." Déclara Tricky qui riait en suivant son amie. "Sinon elle ne se donnerait pas autant de mal pour tenté de vous persuadé que vous n'êtes pas de taille à affronté cette armée de morts-vivants."

* * *

Ils retournèrent rapidement à la résidence de Cherry mais eurent la mauvaise surprise de croisé plusieurs groupes de zombies qui s'apprêtaient à lancé un assaut de grande ampleur sur leurs abris. Ils s'apprêtèrent à les prendre part surprise quand des canons jaillirent des murs et bombardèrent les morts-vivants avec les cubes alchimiques de Klonoa et de Milla en décimant les troupes ennemies.

-"Je vois que Guntz n'a pas chômé avec ses préparatifs." Déclara Spade avant de remarqué un groupe d'ennemie qui les avaient repéré. "Maintenant, à nous de montré ce dont nous sommes capable !"

Le panda et les autres s'apprêtèrent à protégé Zeta et les deux dragons-souris quand un déluge de feu s'abattit sur les morts-vivants qui furent réduit en cendres. Au cœur du brasier s'éleva une petite ombre menaçante qui déploya ses neuf queues en faisant tremblé de peur les zombies restant qui s'enfuirent le plus rapidement possible comme s'ils avaient vu un démon, ou dans ce cas un être céleste venu les exorcisé.

-"Tu arrives au bon moment grand-mère." Déclara Lilac comme les flammes se dissipèrent pour révélé la renarde blanche qui était accompagné de la grand-mère d'Ambre. "Tu sais ce qui se passe ici ?"

-"En effet et j'aurai préféré que sa se déroule un autre jour que celui où je m'apprêtais à me déchaîné sur la piste de danse et à flirté avec des jeunes hommes mignon." Plaisanta lady Otama "Mais nous ferions mieux de continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur."

-"En effet... nous avons beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuté..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui tourna la tête pour jeter un regard vers la mystérieuse inconnue seulement pour remarqué qu'elle avait disparu avec Tricky en laissant les dragons souris inconscient pour Spade et Carol. _'Elles ont dû partir en voyant que nous maîtrisions la situation. J'ignore qui tu es Zeta, mais il est de mon devoir de le découvrir.'_

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Apollo réapparu dans la salle où ce trouvait le tombeau de la succube et y lâcha Silver sur le sol froid sans aucune précaution avant de s'incliné devant une masse d'énergie sombre qui émanait du tombeau et l'observait avec des yeux pourpres perçants.

-"Je vous présente mes excuses, maîtresse. Cet incapable à lamentablement échoué." Déclara le dragon tigre.

-"Ne t'excuse pas mon chère lieutenant, tu n'es pas responsable. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, ce son les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour cette dragonne qui l'ont troublé." Répondit la voix de la démone tandis que l'énergie sombre s'enroula autour du hérisson. "Je vais m'occupé de ce léger contretemps personnellement. Pendant ce temps va préparé un accueil mémorable pour nos futurs invités. Je ne serais pas surprise de recevoir la visite de deux anciennes amies."

-"Comme vous voudrez, Lady Darkness." Obéit Apollo en quittant la salle.

-"Bientôt... Très bientôt ce monde s'inclinera devant moi." Déclara la voix démoniaque tandis que l'hérisson se faisait engloutir par l'énergie sombre. "Et tu régneras pour l'éternité à mes côtés mon chère et tendre petit miracle, il me suffit simplement d'altéré ou de supprimé tous les souvenirs que tu as de cette fameuse Sash Lilac."

* * *

 _ **Après une rencontre fulgurante avec la malicieuse Tricky et la mystérieuse Zeta, Lilac et les autres sont sauvé par Otama qui va leurs raconté la vérité sur l'identité et l'histoire de Darkness.**_

 _ **Que manigance la succube toujours prisonnière ? Lilac en apprendra t'elle plus sur la mystérieuse Zeta ?**_

 _ **La suite au prochain chapitre.**_


	4. Révélation (partie 1)

**Guardian Chronicle: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1.5)**

 **Chapitre 4: Révélation**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Lilac et les autres s'étaient réuni dans la salle de réunion de la résidence de Cherry pour entendre les explications de Lady Otama et de Koumori Manami, à l'exception de Klonoa et Guntz qui surveillait les alentours tandis que Cherry et Milla s'occupaient des deux petits dragons-souris, de leurs amies inconscientes et des invités. Ou du moins, ils attendaient que la grand-mère d'Ambre arrête de pourchasser le pauvre Paolo.

-"Je vous en prit Lady Manami laissé moi tranquille !" Supplia de désespoir le guépard en évitant le fouet de la chauve-souris "Je vous ai déjà dit que mon cœur n'appartenait qu'à votre petite fille."

-"Ton cœur peut être mais ton délicieux corps d'athlète n'appartient à personne." Répondit Manami en riant avant de réussir à enrouler son fouet autour des jambes de Paolo. "Maintenant viens faire un gros câlin à mamie Manami !"

Paolo hurlait de peur en voyant la vielle chauve-souris bondir sur lui juste avant qu'elle ne reçoive un violent coup de queue de Otama qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans un mur.

-"Nous avons plus urgent à réglé que tes affaires familiales en ce moment, Manami." Soupira la renarde avant de tourné son attention vers les autres qui étaient un peu stupéfait de son attitude sérieuse. "Alors si je récapitule bien, Darkness à réussit à corrompre et à transformé Apollo et Silver ?"

-"Oui Apollo est devenu une sorte d'orc ou de berserker de flamme si je ne me trompe pas alors que Silver est devenu un incubus." Répondis Lilac en gagnant un regard très intéressé de sa grand-mère "Et non, il est hors de question que tu t'approches de lui."

-"Mais je n'ai encore rien demandé..." Déclara la renarde en boudant.

-"Pas la peine je le vois parfaitement à l'air lubrique et pervers que tu affiches, que tu as songé à profiter de la situation." Répondit la dragonne d'eau méfiante.

-"Pas du tous... mais maintenant que tu le dis je trouve l'idée de pouvoir m'amusé avec l'hérisson en peluche transformé en incubus, très alléchante." Répondit lady Otama en se léchant avidement les lèvres avant de retrouvé son sérieux. "Mais c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle ai pu le transformé en cette espèce de démon, à la fois pour nous mais aussi pour lui-même."

-"Vous voulez dire que Silver et Apollo pourraient courir un grave danger ?" Demandèrent Flare, Lilac et Lyai inquiètes en même temps.

-"Je ne pense pas qu'Apollo soit en danger, les orcs et berserkers ont surtout tendance à vouloir se battre contre des adversaires puissants ou défendant de juste cause pour le plaisir de voir leurs espoirs réduits à néant avant de les achevés." Répondit Manami qui les rejoignit en se dépoussiérant tandis qu'elle jetait un regard furieux vers la renarde blanche "Par contre pour les incubus et sucubus c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ils tirent leurs pouvoirs des pulsions et désirs charnelles des êtres non démoniaques pour la transformé en énergie passionnelle dont ils se nourrissent pour survivre dans notre monde."

-"Quoi sa voudrait dire que ce que Silver a fait à Jiaoh... ?" Demanda Lilac à la fois dégouté et inquiète. _'Et à moi aussi...'_

-"Je ne pense pas sauf s'il est allé beaucoup plus loin que ce que tu nous as raconté, ma petite Lilac. Ce que je doute fortement en voyant les marques passionnelles qu'il a utilisé sur Jiaoh et Ambre." Répondit la renarde blanche en affichant un sourire accusateur qui déstabilisait la dragonne d'eau. "Mais je te rassure, Silver n'est pas devenu un pervers démoniaque qui se jettera sur la première fille venue sinon tu ne serais pas ici avec nous au moment où nous parlons mais quelque part avec lui en train de gouter à un plaisir indescriptible."

-"Qu... Quoi ?" Hurla Lilac surprise en rougissant de gêne _'J'ignore ce qui me dérange le plus, le fait qu'elle le dise si ouvertement, le fait que j'en ai un peu envie ou le fait qu'elle semble savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle dit...'_

-"Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ces marques passionnelles justement ?" Demanda Paolo "Savez-vous comment libéré nos amies ?"

-"Malheureusement mon bel athlète mais Lilac à raison, les seules façons d'enlever ces marques sont de vaincre l'incubus ou qu'il décide par lui-même de les libérer." Répondit la vielle chauve-souris "Où dans le cas ici présent, renvoyé Darkness faire une bonne grosse sieste dans son tombeau. Et pour cela il nous faut rétablir les deux sceaux qui l'emprisonnait et qui ont été briser tout en évitant que le dernier ne cède à son tour."

-"Vous semblez bien connaitre cette Darkness et le sort qui la retient captive." Fit remarqué Spade.

-"Evidement vu que c'est nous qui l'avions emprisonné il y a plus d'un siècle." Répondit Otama en gagnant un regard surprit des autres "Mais il vaudrait mieux que nous vous racontions tous depuis le début. A l'époque les règles régissant l'équilibre entre notre monde et le monde démoniaque étaient beaucoup plus stricts qu'aujourd'hui spécialement par rapport à la hiérarchie des différentes classes et familles démoniaque ainsi que sur les différents croisements et hybridation génétiques possible."

-"Un peu comme ce qu'ont tenté de faire les dragons d'eau à une certaine époque avec leur propre espèce." Conclu Carol avant de remarqué l'expression honteuse qu'affichait la dragonne d'eau présente dans la salle "Oh désolé Lilac, j'oubliai que tu n'appréciais pas entendre parler de cette triste image de ton peuple."

-"Sa ira, je ne peux pas changer le passé après tous." Répondit la dragonne d'eau avec un sourire rassurant avant de se tourné vers sa grand-mère "Donc les relations entre les êtres démoniaques devaient être catastrophique si je comprends bien."

-"En effet de nombreux conflit raciaux et disputes de pouvoirs entre les différentes grandes familles se produisaient durant cette période." Expliqua Otama Et c'est dans ces conditions qu'est née Darkness l'archi-succubes, progéniture maudite de l'union interdite entre un archidémon et une succube."

-"Je la plaint, Askal aussi était considéré comme un batard durant son enfance et n'a pas eu une enfance facile." Compatit Maria qui était accrocher au plafond la tête à l'envers en écoutant la conversation. "Sa devait être encore pire pour elle dans le monde démoniaque."

-"En faite elle n'y aurait sans doute jamais survécu à l'époque vu que ses parents faisaient partie des deux familles d'archidémons et de succubes les plus influentes et hostiles de tous le monde démoniaque. D'anciens ennemies qui tombent amoureux et vivent un amour interdit que tous semblent vouloir détruire, c'est si romantique." Répondit Manami avec un sourire rêveur "Cela força le couple à s'exilé dans notre monde où ils y vécurent des années calmes et paisible, mais malheureusement quelques semaines après la naissance de Darkness, leurs familles les retrouvèrent. Craignant pour la vie de leur fille ils la confièrent à l'ordre de la flamme sainte qui gérait l'équilibre entre les deux mondes et disparurent sans laisser de trace. Ou du moins s'était la version officielle de l'époque."

-"Comment sa ?" Demanda Paolo qui semblait très intéresser par l'histoire de l'archi-succubes.

-"La vérité était qu'il s'agissait d'un complot organisé par l'ordre de la flamme sainte en accord avec les deux familles, pour tuer le couple et s'emparé de Darkness et la transformé en l'une des meilleurs chasseresse de démon de tous les temps." Expliqua la grand-mère de Ambre en serrant le poing "Elle fut ainsi élevée comme l'une des nôtres et devint l'une de nos meilleures amies jusqu'au jour où elle apprit la sombre vérité et décida de se venger non seulement de notre organisation et des familles de ses parents mais aussi des deux mondes. Ainsi débuta une grande guerre qui dura plusieurs années et se déroula en arrière-plan d'une autre."

-"Vous parlez de c'elle qu'avait déclenché Lady Merga lorsqu'elle avait voulu conquérir Avalice ?" Demanda Lyai "Vous aviez participé au deux si je comprends bien, Lady Otama ?"

-"C'est exact ma petite Lyai et les deux conflits se sont concluent de la même façon : moi affrontant une ancienne amie et forcé de l'emprisonner dans une prison magique car j'étais incapable de les raisonné ou de les tué." Répondit la renarde blanche en soupirant profondément "Durant ce conflit, Darkness à la tête d'une puissante armée réussi à conquérir l'intégralité du monde démoniaque et gagna le sombre titre d'Impératrice des enfers. Elle avait accompli sa vengeance sur les familles de ses parents et s'apprêtait à lancé un assaut de grande envergure contre notre monde et l'ordre de la flamme sainte."

-"Et c'est à ce moment que nous sommes intervenus avec les meilleurs chasseurs de démons de l'époque pour mettre fin à son règne de tyrannie et de térreur." Continua Manami "Notre groupe fut pratiquement décimé durant cette bataille ne laissant que Otama, la doyenne de l'ordre de la flamme sainte et moi contre Darkness et après une intense et longue bataille nous avons réussi à l'emprisonner dans sa prison avec trois puissants sceaux magiques."

-"Pas si puissant que sa vue que Darkness est de nouveau en liberté." Fit remarqué Spade en gagnant un regard noir d'Otama et de Manami.

-"Avant que l'ours délavé ne nous interrompe nous allions vous expliquer pourquoi les deux premiers sceaux ont été briser." Déclara Otama "Pour maintenir leurs puissances optimales au fil des génération nous avions mis en place des mesures pour leurs permettre de se désactiver partiellement durant sous certaines conditions pour rechargé leurs énergies. Et ce soir l'une de ces conditions est remplit."

-"Vraiment ?" Demandèrent les autres surprit

-"Il s'agit de la lumière de l'éclipse de la lune pourpre, elle annule l'influence de mon sceau permettant à Darkness de se réveillé et d'avoir accès à 20% de sa puissance." Répondit la renarde blanche "Ne durant qu'une nuit et limitant son champ d'action qu'à son tombeau je pensais que cette condition serait une bonne occasion pour vérifier si elle s'était calmé un siècle plus tard."

-"Sa semble être une condition raisonnable en effet, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Cette condition désactive temporairement le premier sceau si je comprends bien, pourtant vous nous aviez bien dit que les deux premiers sceaux ont été brisé, non ?" Fit remarqué Flare

-"C'est exact, et c'est arrivé car la clé pour briser le second sceau était présente." Répondit Manami "Les sceaux sont lié entre eux et si le second, qui avait été créé par Manami, se brise lorsque le premier est désactivé alors cela entraine aussi la destruction du premier. Il en va de même pour le troisième par rapport aux deux autres"

-"Et qu'elle était la clé pour briser le second sceaux ?" Demanda Paolo curieux

-"Le sang d'un dragon tigre de feu." Répondit la chauve-souris en riant "Ne me regardé pas comme sa voyons, à l'époque les dragons tigres étaient aussi rares que des sirènes qui feraient une visite de tourisme à Parusa durant la canicule."

-"Les chances de trouvé du sang de dragon tigre durant une éclipse de lune pourpre dans un tombeau secret sont quasi-nulle en effet. Il a malheureusement fallu que Apollo soit présent au mauvais moment." Confirma Carol " Et qu'elle est la dernière condition ou clé pour briser ou désactiver le dernier sceau ?"

-"C'est justement là que cela devient embarrassant et que le fait que Silver soit devenu un incubus nous pose un grave problème." Répondit Otama en pointant Lilac "Le dernier sceau ne peut pas être désactivé, mais la clé pour le briser et qui devait être introuvable se trouve dans juste ici."

-"Moi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau surprise.

-"Plus précisément ta virginité, ma jolie." Répondit Manami en riant à l'expression gênée surprise, horrifiée, dégoutée et confuse de Lila.

-"Qu... quoi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en rougissant de gêne "Ce... ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanté sur ce genre de chose !"

-"Nous sommes très sérieuses malheureusement, ma petite Lilac." Répondit la renarde blanche en soupirant "A l'époque les dragons d'eau était déjà très rare et la virginité d'un mortel ne peut être obtenue que grâce à l'aide d'une succube ou d'un Incubus."

-"C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a transformé Silver en Incubus ?" Demanda Lyai

-"Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'a fait intentionnellement. Nous avons eu l'occasion d'affronter des personnes qu'elle avait transformé en démon auparavant et il est clair que son pouvoir consiste à faire ressortir l'une des facettes les plus sombre de sa victime pour les faire fusionné et devenir l'espèce de démon la plus adéquate possible." Expliqua Manami "Par exemple votre ami Apollo devait aimer se battre et affronté de puissant adversaire pour devenir un berserker."

-"C'est tout à fait son genre en effet." Répondit Flare en riant avant de se réalisé quelque chose "Mais attendez, cela voudrais dire que Silver serait en faite un abominable pervers vu qu'il est devenu un Incubus, non ?"

-"Soit sa, soit il est un insatiable et très dévoué amant." Expliqua Otama en affichant à nouveau son expression perverse.

-"Arrête de fantasmer sur lui grand-mère... !" Hurla Lilac en rougissant avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. "Attendez, vous avez bien dit que Silver était en danger car il était devenu un Incubus non ? Pourquoi donc ?"

-"Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué les Incubus et les succubes ont besoin de l'énergie passionnelle des êtres non démoniaque pour survivre dans notre monde. Habituellement ils ne s'attachent jamais à leurs victimes et se contentent de leurs aspiré leurs énergies passionnelles jusqu'à être complètement rassasié." Répondit Manami "Mais il arrive parfois qu'ils tombent amoureux de leurs victimes et, étant des êtres très romantique, deviennent incapable d'absorbé l'énergie passionnelles d'autres personnes ce qui peut leurs être fatal s'ils restent trop longtemps dans notre monde."

-"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème s'ils tombent amoureux d'un autre être démoniaque vu qu'ils peuvent vivre dans leurs monde. Mais pourquoi l'Incubus ou la succube n'emmènent t'ils pas leurs grand amour dans le monde démoniaque alors ?" Demanda Spade "Ils pourraient le faire sans problème en utilisant leurs marques passionnelles ?"

-"Comme je viens de le dire, ce sont des êtres très romantique. Ils préféreraient mourir plutôt que de voir ceux qu'ils aiment souffrir par leurs fautes dans le monde démoniaque." Répondit la chauve-souris "Certains sont même mort en préférant laissé leurs bien-aimés vivre une vie normale avec un autre."

-"C'est si romantique !" Déclarèrent Lyai, Maria et Flare

-"C'est surtout stupide." Répondirent Spade et Paolo en gagnant un regard noir des filles.

-"Donc... Silver risque de mourir s'il ne retrouve pas sa forme normale car il est toujours amoureux de moi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau à la fois gênée et inquiète et honteuse.

-"C'est-ce que disent les marques passionnelles qu'il a placé sur Jiaoh et Ambre. Evidemment tu pourrais aussi le sauver en accomplissant ton devoir conjugal mais il y aurait toujours le risque que Darkness récupère ta virginité et se libère de sa prison pour plonger le monde dans le chaos et la terreur." Répondit Otama "Ou sinon tu pourrais perdre ta virginité avant que nous allions au palais de Darkness, ou me laissé m'occuper de l'Incubus en peluche. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour ..."

-"Je préfère risquer de l'affronté en gardant ma virginité si cela ne dérange personne." Répondit timidement Lilac en rougissant de gène.

-"C'est ton corps et ton petit-ami donc personne ne t'en voudra je pense." Dit Carol en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Mais comment allons-nous nous rendre au palais de Darkness à Vampelvania vu que nous n'avons aucun moyen de transport, aucun moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur et que nous ne pouvons même pas faire 500 mètres dans les rues de Shang Mu sans que des zombies ne nous tombent dessus ?"

-"Que penses-tu ? Nous autres chasseuses de démons avons aussi des ressources spéciales pour répondre à ce genre de crise." Répondit Manami "Mais avant de nous lancé dans l'inconnue nous avons quelques préparatifs à faire et devons vous formez et vous équipez un minimum pour cette aventure."

-"Dommage que Cory, Torque et AAA soient à Amazonia pour fêter halloween. Je suis sûre qu'ils auraient adoré partir à la chasse aux démons eux aussi." Plaisanta Spade "Combien de temps avons-nous avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent ?"

-"Voyons voir... nous devons trouver des équipements adaptés avec vos capacités et vos pouvoirs élémentaires et devons contacter Kitsune et Kasane qui se trouvent à la fête organiser par le Magister à Shang Tu." Commença à énumérer Otama "Nous devons aussi soigner le petit dragon souris infecté que vous nous avez ramené avant qu'il ne se réveille donc une demi-heure devrait être suffisant pour que vous décidiez qui viendra avec nous au palais de Darkness et qui restera ici."

-"Bien dans ce cas nous devrions partir à la recherche de cette fameuse Zeta." Annonça Lilac qui se leva en surprenant les autres.

-"Zeta ?" Demanda Otama confuse

-"Une vantarde que nous avons rencontré pendant que nous étions partit sauvé Suki. C'est elle qui à vaincu le groupe de zombies qui menaçait notre nouvelle amie et qui à assommer son frère avant qu'il ne la morde." Expliqua Flare qui semblait agacée "Pourquoi veux-tu la retrouvé ? Elle a clairement dit qu'elle ne comptait pas nous aidé car nous étions soit disant trop faible."

-"Objection : elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de notre aide pas l'inverse." Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui prit une posture magistral en pointant la dragonne de feu d'un doigt accusateur.

-"Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû lui offrir ce jeu de Phoenix Wright pour son anniversaire ?" Demanda Lyai en riant.

-"Quoi qu'il en soit, son aide ne nous sera pas de trop dans cette aventure et j'ai quelques questions à lui posé." Répondit Lilac en sortant de la salle. "Maria j'aurai besoin que tu la retrouve avec tes drones, préviens moi sur mon casque dès que tu l'as repéré."

-"Hé attend Lilac, tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule ?" Hurlèrent Carol, Lyai et Flare en la poursuivant.

-"Euh... j'ai raté un épisode ?" Demanda Paolo en se tournant vers Spade.

-"Rien de ce que Flare à raconté, mais tu sais comment sont les filles..." Répondit le panda "Maintenant suis moi, nous allons prévenir les autres. Sauf si tu préfères resté ici avec Manami et Otama."

-"J'arrive tout de suite !" Déclara le guépard en quittant la salle rapidement sous les rires de la renarde blanche et de la chauve-souris.

* * *

Un peu plus tard,

Zeta et Tricky parcourraient les ruelles inanimées de Shang Mu à la recherche d'innocents à sauver mais aussi d'un moyen d'arrêté le cauchemar dans lequel était plongé la ville. Mais ne rencontrait aucuns habitants, et ce qui était plus surprenant, aucuns zombies.

-"C'est calme... un peu trop calme..." Déclara la lapine avant d'éclaté de rire "Désoler, j'ai toujours voulu sortir cette phrase."

-"Je vois au moins que tu n'as pas perdu ton enthousiasme malgré la situation." Répondit Zeta "Mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange de ne plus croisé de zombies soudainement. Il doivent préparé quelque chose."

-"Dit Zeta... Sash Lilac et les autres semblaient plutôt sympa, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'associé avec eux ?" Demanda Tricky timidement "Nous pourrions résoudre cette histoire beaucoup plus rapidement, non ?"

-"Sans doute mais il y a quelque chose chez cette dragonne que je ne peux pas supporter." Répondit la mystérieuse inconnue en ébouriffant les cheveux de son amie "Et je pense que nous pouvons y arriver sans leurs aide. Mais si tu penses que nous devrions les rejoindre je veux bien faire un effort s'ils me prouvent qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux peut être capable de rivalisé avec moi."

-"Je relève le défi !" Hurla Lilac qui se trouvait sur un toit à proximité et avait entendu la discussion tandis qu'une violente pluie s'abatit soudainement sur Shang Mu provoqué par l'Ocean Stone que portait la dragonne d'eau.

-"C'est justement à toi que je l'adressais." Répondit Zeta comme un sourire amusé se formait sur son visage masqué par la capuche de son manteau tandis que des éclairs traversaient le ciel.

-"Lilac, attend nous !" Hurla Carol qui la rejoignit accompagné par Lyai et Flare qui ressentirent elles aussi la gravité de la situation. "Que se passe t'il ?"

-"Je vais remettre cette vantarde à sa place et je préfère que vous n'interveniez pas." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en surprenant ses amies.

-"Quoi ? Je pensais que tu voulais la retrouver pour lui proposer de nous aider à arrêter Darkness et pour lui poser des questions sur ce qui est arriver tout à l'heure ?" Demanda Lyai confuse avant que Lilac ne saute du toit pour rejoindre l'inconnue. "Pourquoi en arrivé à une t'elle extrémité si nous sommes dans le même camp."

-"Désolé mais Zeta n'acceptera de vous écouter que si vous arrivez à l'impressionnée." Répondit Tricky qui les rejoignis en sautant sur le toit avant de remarqué les postures défensives qu'avaient pris la féline, la delphine et la dragonne de feu. "Du calme les filles, je ne veux pas me battre contre vous. Mais simplement avoir une bonne place pour assisté à ce duel épique. L'une de vous aurait un parapluie et des popcorns ?"

-"Tu sembles très confiante par rapport à la victoire de ton amie." Fit remarqué Flare "J'ignore d'où vous sortez mais il est évident que vous ne connaissez pas Lilac."

-"De la même manière que vous ne connaissez pas Zeta." Répondit la lapine avec un air amusé.

-"C'est rassurant, je pensais que tu refuserais de m'affronter à cause de ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure." Déclara la mystérieuse inconnue tandis que Lilac l'observait attentivement. _'Elle est sur ses gardes même si cette pluie lui donne un grand avantage vu qu'elle possède l'affinité de l'élément eau, ce qui prouve au moins qu'elle ne me sous-estime pas. Voyons voir si elle est une aussi bonne au combat.'_

 _-_ "Si je t'affronte c'est justement pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses. Mais aussi pour t'apprendre la modestie, espèce de diva arrogante." Répondit la dragonne d'eau ' _Je dois faire très attention, j'ignore tous de ses pouvoirs et de ces compétences mis à part qu'elle est très rapide et assez forte pour pouvoir vaincre un groupe de zombie surement sans avoir besoin de l'aide de son amie. Il se pourrait même que je sois obligé de passé en transcendance pour la vaincre mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne.'_

-"Oh la dragonne chèvre semble très déterminée à me vaincre." Déclara Zeta en souriant "Dans ce cas cela ne te dérange pas si je change de tenue pour quelque chose de plus adapté à cette météo."

-"Fais comme tu veux cela ne m'empêchera pas de te donner la leçon que tu mérites. Et je ne suis pas une dragonne chèvre ! Je suis une dragonne..." Répondit une Lilac énervée qui s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant le manteau de son adversaire se dématérialisé et changé d'apparence pour se transformé en une combinaison moulante noir et bleu révélant l'apparence de l'inconnue qui était une échidné blanche anthropomorphique aux yeux bleus qui brillaenit d'une intense lueur électrique équipée d'un casque audio jaune. _"Des... des nanorobots ?'_

-"Maintenant à nous deux Sash Lilac !" Annonça l'échidné en se lançant à l'assaut de la dragonne d'eau.

* * *

 **Après avoir entendu l'histoire de Darkness et les explications d'Otama et de Manami sur la situation, Lilac décide qu'ils auront besoin de l'aide de la mystérieuse Zeta. Mais c'elle-ci décide de défié la dragonne d'eau en combat singulier.**

 **Laquelle sortira gagnante de cet affrontement ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	5. Révélation (partie 2)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 1.5): Spécial Halloween**

 **Chapitre 5: Révélation (partie 2)**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Des jets d'eaux sous pressions étaient projeté dans les rues et au-dessus des toits des immeubles de Shang Mu tandis que Lilac tentait de repousser l'assaut de Zeta. Mais l'échidné blanche évitait avec une grande aisance les attaques aquatiques de la dragonne d'eau et se retrouva en un instant en face d'elle en s'apprêtant à lui décocher un puissant coup de poing.

S'était sans compter sur la chevelure de Lilac qui s'enroula autour du bras de Zeta en stoppant l'attaque à quelques millimètres du visage de la dragonne d'eau qui s'apprêta à riposter avec une sphère d'eau. Mais Zeta ne se laissa pas déstabiliser comme elle utilisa son autre poing pour percuter la sphère aqueuse qui explosa.

- _'Elle se débrouille bien...'_ Pensèrent en même temps les deux adversaires qui furent repoussé en arrière _'Mais il en faudra plus pour m'impressionner.'_

Elles se ressaisirent rapidement et reprirent leur affrontement sous les regards attentif de Flare, Lyai, Carol et Tricky.

-"Je dois avouer que cette Zeta est plutôt douée, c'est la première fois que je vois Lilac avoir autant de mal contre un adversaire alors qu'elle combat sous la pluie." Déclara Carol impressionnée. "Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler d'elle auparavant ?"

-"Disons que Zeta est plutôt timide et n'aime pas vraiment se faire remarquer." Répondit Tricky en riant "Mais j'espère pour Lilac qu'elle peut faire mieux que cela car mon ami est loin de combattre sérieusement."

-"Oh je te rassure alors, Lilac n'a pas encore déployer un tiers de son véritable potentiel." Déclara Flare qui semblait agacée _'Mais je dois reconnaitre que cette arrogante n'est pas à sous-estimer.'_

 _-_ "ATTENTION !" Hurla Lyai comme un jet d'eau se dirigeait dans leur direction.

Sans perdre un instant elles firent un grand bond pour atteindre le toit de l'immeuble voisin tandis que le jet d'eau détruisait celui où elles se trouvaient il y a un instant.

-"Dites les filles, vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu plus attention ? Vous avez failli nous avoir avec cette dernière attaque et il ne faudrait pas trop détruire les immeubles non plus car je doute que les habitants seraient ravis de les retrouver dans un état pareil lorsqu'ils seront de retour." Hurla Tricky à Lilac et Zeta qui ne lui portait pas la moindre attention "Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur ni aux alentours sinon nous aurions eu de gros ennuis."

-"Comment peut tu être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne ?" Demanda Carol confuse

-"Facile, avec mes oreilles je peux facilement détecter le moindre son même à plusieurs dizaines de mètre aux alentours et même sous cette pluie et avec ces deux-là qui combattent en-dessous je peux encore parfaitement déterminer s'il y à d'autres habitants ou évènement sonore inhabituel dans un rayon de 30 mètres." Expliqua la lapine en orientant ses oreilles pour écouter les sons des alentours "Et bizarrement je ne détecte absolument rien comme si cette partie de la ville avait été abandonner par toutes traces de vie depuis plusieurs années."

-"Vraiment étrange, les phénomènes étranges n'ont pourtant débuté que cette nuit et je doutes qu'une armée de zombies puisse disparaitre en un clin d'œil." Se mit à réfléchir Lyai avant de reporté son attention sur le duel entre Lilac et Zeta.

L'échidné blanche glissais dans les rues de Shang Mu grâce à ses chaussures à réaction et était poursuivi par la dragonne d'eau qui glissait sur le sol trempé en tentant d'atteindre son adversaire avec de puissants jets d'eau. Zeta évita les projectiles en faisant des figures avec une grâce semblable à c'elle d'une patineuse artistique et saisit un réverbère pour modifier sa trajectoire et foncé droit vers sa poursuivante avant de lui décocher un puissant coup de pied en triple accel qui envoya Lilac percuter un mur qui s'effondra sous la force de l'impact.

Zeta atterrie sur le sol trempé en observant les décombres sous lesquels se trouvaient la dragonne d'eau quand des jets d'eau commencèrent à en jaillir suivie par Lilac qui fonça vers elle avec un puissant Aqua Dragon Rush. L'échidné prit la charge aqueuse de plein fouet mais, à la grande surprise de son adversaire, elle ne se laissa pas submerger par l'attaque et au contraire planta ses pieds dans le sol pour la stopper.

-"Incroyable... Elle a arrêté l'Aqua Dragon Rush !?" S'exclamèrent Lyai, Flare et Carol sous le choc avant que Zeta avec un grand effort ne redirige l'attaque vers un bâtiment à proximité que Lilac traversa de part en part avant de s'arrêté en créant un coussin d'eau devant elle.

- _'Elle est beaucoup plus agile et forte que le l'imaginais.'_ Pensa Lilac qui se releva péniblement en essuyant un filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres en se retournant pour trouver son adversaire qui la regardait avec un air de provocation et de supériorité à travers l'ouverture que la charge aqueuse avait crée dans le bâtiment. _'Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là mais il va falloir que je passe aux choses sérieuses.'_

 _-_ "C'est déjà fini ?" Demanda Zeta en observant Lilac qui tardait à se relever "Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de la part de la gardienne des Elemental Stones."

-"Dans ce cas je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas de passé à la vitesse supérieur ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau comme la majorité des gouttes de pluie qui tombait sur la ville commencèrent à converger vers elle pour l'envelopper dans une sphère d'eau tourbillonnante tandis que Lilac hurlait en déployant ses pouvoirs aquatiques pour se transformer.

De la sphère jaillit les têtes aqueuses du Yamata No Orochi qui hurlèrent vers Zeta mais ne semblèrent pas à l'intimider vu le sourire intéressé qu'affichait l'échidné tandis que l'eau commença à s'illuminer.

-"Que ce passe-t'il ?" Demanda Tricky surprise.

-"Lilac passe enfin aux choses sérieuses et d'utilisé sa transcendance. Une transformation que seuls quelques dragons et personnes exceptionnels peuvent utiliser et maîtriser." Répondit Flare en observant avec une certaine envie la transformation de son amie dans la sphère d'eau lumineuse "Il était temps... Kaguya."

La sphère éclata révélant la forme transcendantale aquatique de la dragonne d'eau qui sans perdre un instant se lança à l'assaut de son adversaire qui eu a peine le temps de réagir quand la créature aquatique apparu juste en face d'elle en la faisant trébucher avec sa queue. Zeta se releva rapidement et tenta de frapper Kaguya mais se retrouva confronté à un mur d'eau formé avec l'eau de pluie qui la força à reculer.

-' _Sa maîtrise sur l'eau à grandement augmenté à ce que je vois...'_ Pensa l'échidné en évitant des tentacules aqueux qui jaillirent des flaques d'eau.

Mais elle fut surprise lorsque son adversaire réapparu derrière elle et la frappa violemment dans le dos avec sa queue aqueuse qui agit comme un puissant fouet qui la projeta sur le sol avec tant de force qu'une explosion de poussière se forma à l'impact. Le nuage de poussière se dissipa révélant qu'un cratère avait été formé à cause du choc avec l'échidné qui se trouvait sur un genou dans une position défensive au centre en croisant les bras.

- _'Sa vitesse aussi...'_ Pensa Zeta qui se releva en balayant la poussière qui recouvrait sa combinaison en souriant "Je préfère sa, cela aurait été ennuyant si s'était trop facile."

-"Et tu n'as encore rien vu." Répondit Kaguya en atterrissant sur le sol tremper d'où jaillirent des jets d'eau qui se transformèrent en dragon aqueux. _'Elle est vraiment forte... même si je me suis transformé je ne dois pas baisser ma garde un seul instant où je risque de...'_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand elle ressentit un étrange frisson qui lui traversa le corps en lui faisant ressentir une troublante sensation de panique et d'angoisse qui lui était un peu familière.

-"Oh vraiment, alors je suppose qu'il est temps que je passe aux choses sérieuses moi aussi." Déclara l'échidné en réajustant ses gants tandis que soudainement des éclairs jaillirent de ses yeux en illuminant la nuit.

Kaguya fut éblouie l'espace d'un instant mais cela suffit à Zeta pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui décoché un fulgurant uppercut qui la propulsa au-dessus des gratte-ciels de Shang Mu à la grande surprise de Carol, Lyai et Ambre. La créature aquatique se ressaisit rapidement et fit les deux dragons aqueux resté au sol se rué vers l'échidné mais cette dernière utilisa ses chaussures à réaction pour faire un énorme bond en direction de son adversaire en laissant les dragons se percuté en formant une explosion aqueuse.

Kaguya ne se laissa pas surprendre et se propulsa elle aussi vers son adversaire en utilisant les jets d'eau propulsé par ses jambes et utilisa l'eau de pluie pour créer un voile aqueux tourbillonnant autour d'elle pour accroitre sa puissance. De son côté Zeta continuais son assaut avec un large sourire qui apparut sur son visage et augmenta la puissance de ses chaussures pour accélérer.

Le choc entre les deux créa une onde de choc qui se propagea dans le ciel de Shang Mu en repoussant les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient du ciel et brisant les vitres des bâtiments tandis que des étincelles blanches et bleues jaillissaient de la sphère lumineuse que la lutte de pouvoir entre les deux adversaires avaient créer. A l'intérieur de cette fameuse sphère la jambe en corail de Kaguya s'opposait au poing de Zeta qui s'était transformé en vrille avec aucune des deux qui ne cédait un millimètre à son adversaire quand l'Ocean Stone commença à réagir à nouveau comme la poitrine de l'échidné en libérant une intense lumière qui engloutit les deux adversaires.

* * *

Zeta et Lilac, avec cette dernière qui avait retrouvé sa forme normale, se retrouvèrent dans une étrange dimension qui leur donna l'impression d'être dans l'espace avec des étoiles et des nébuleuses qui pouvaient être aperçu au loin.

-"Où sommes-nous ?" Demanda l'échidné confuse.

-"Aucune idée mais je pense que cela à un rapport avec l'Ocean Stone. J'ignore pourquoi mais elle réagit à ta présence d'une manière que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici." Répondit Lilac qui observait l'Elemental Stone dans sa main avant de se tourner vers son adversaire dont la main retrouvait une forme normale tandis qu'une douce lueur cyan jaillissait de sa poitrine "Tu... Tu n'es pas comme les autres je me trompe ? Qu'es-tu donc à la fin une espèce de robot ou de machine ?"

-"Le terme exact est cyborg, j'étais un échidné normal avant d'être victime d'un grave accident et de recevoir des membres bioniques." Répondit l'échidné en utilisant son casque pour manipuler les nanorobots de sa combinaison et révéler ses jambes et ses bras cybernétique. "Du moins c'est l'explication la plus logique qui me soit venu à l'esprit jusqu'ici. Quant au comportement de l'Elemental Stone..."

-"Attend tu ignores comment tu es devenu un cyborg ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse avant d'être surprise quand l'échidné ouvrit son ventre et y sortie une émeraude de couleur cyan de la taille d'une orange. "Que... Quesque c'est ?'

Zeta s'apprêta à répondre quand les deux cristaux recommencèrent à réagir l'un avec l'autres et s'envolèrent des mains de Zeta et de Lilac et s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance tandis que les six autres Elemental Stones et six autres émeraudes apparurent à leur coté avant que les deux groupes de cristaux ne commence à tourner rapidement pour former deux cercles d'où s'échappèrent une brume multicolore semblable à c'elles des nébuleuses qui se transforma en deux immenses créatures.

Du coté des Elemental Stones apparu un dragonne oriental mauve avec les différents éléments de la nature qui gravitait autour d'elle tandis que du coté des émeraudes apparu une louve dont la fourrure rouge relâchait de puissants éclairs. Les deux créatures poussèrent un puissant hurlement vers le ciel avant de s'affronté dans le plus grand déluge de puissance et de férocité que Lilac et Zeta n'avaient jamais vu tandis que le monde autour d'elles commençaient à s'effondrer sur lui-même.

L'échidné et la dragonne d'eau furent balayé par les courants d'énergies que l'affrontement entre les deux créatures provoquaient et perdirent finalement connaissance sous les cris assourdissants de la dragonne et de la louve.

* * *

-"Lilac... Lilac..." Déclara la voix inquiète de Carol qui tentait de réveiller son amie qui reprenait conscience péniblement "Par le cœur d'Amazonia tu devrais arrêter de nous faire ce genre de frayeur."

-"Arg... Carol... ?" Répondit la dragonne d'eau un peu étourdit avant de remarquer l'état de dévastation dans lequel sa bataille contre Zeta avait plongé une partie de la Shang Mu et les expressions inquiète de Flare, Lyai et Carol. "Ne me dites pas que..."

-"Oui c'est bien vous qui êtes responsables de l'état de la ville." Confirma la delphine. "Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est la première fois que je te voyais te battre avec autant de rage."

-"Que veux-tu dire... La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est d'avoir contre-attaqué à l'uppercut de Zeta avec un Aqua Dragon Dive ?" Demanda Lilac confuse avant de rechercher l'échidné du regard. "D'ailleurs où est-elle ?"

-"Tu ne penses pas que vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme sa ?" Grogna la dragonne de feu avant de soupirer en pointant une ruelle. "Elle a atterrie dans cette direction et Tricky doit sans doute l'avoir déjà retrouver."

-"Bien dans ce cas, allons les rejoindre." Annonça la dragonne d'eau avant de remarquer le regard surprit de ses amies "Quoi ?"

-"Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous battre j'espère ?" Demanda Carol

-"Non je voudrais juste lui poser quelques questions." Rassura Lilac "Notamment si elle compte toujours refuser de nous aider à sauver les habitants de Shang Mu ainsi qu'Apollo et Silver."

-"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire..." Répondit Zeta qui apparue dans la ruelle soutenue par Tricky "Nous allons vous aider."

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent Flare, Lyai et Carol surprise.

-"J'avoue que moi aussi je suis un peu surprise Zeta." Déclara la lapine en riant "Ce n'est pas ton genre de changé aussi soudainement de décision."

-"Ne te fait pas d'idée ce n'est que pour mettre plus rapidement un terme à cette situation étrange dans laquelle Shag Mu est plonger que je décide de les aider. Elles semblent avoir déjà un plan et en savent sans doute plus que nous sur ce phénomène." Expliqua l'échidné avant de porter son regard sur Lilac "De plus si la dragonne chèvre est la plus puissante de leur groupe alors ils n'ont aucune chance d'en ressortir vivant."

-"Tu sous-entend toujours que je suis plus faible que toi après notre affrontement ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau furieuse qui était retenue par Carol "Et je ne suis pas une dragonne chèvre espèce de tas de ferraille à fausse poitrine !"

-"Comment as-tu oser m'appelé ?" Demanda furieusement Zeta tandis que Tricky la retenait "Tu veux vraiment que je te prouve à nouveau qui est la plus forte de nous deux ?"

-"Pourquoi pas et cette fois compte sur moi pour te montrer ce dont je suis réellement capable." Répondit Lilac en provocant l'échidné avec une grimace.

-"Calme toi Zeta, ce n'est plus le moment de vous battre." Déclara Tricky qui commençais à avoir du mal à retenir son amie.

-"C'est vrai Lilac, nous devons nous dépêcher de retourner auprès des autres pour connaitre le plan de ta grand-mère pour sauver tous le monde." Approuva Carol "Sauf si tu préfères que les habitants de Shang Mu restent des zombies, que Jiaoh et Ambre perdent la raison et qu'Apollo et Silver restent des démons pour toujours".

-"C'est elle qui a commencé..." Répondirent la dragonne d'eau et l'échidné en se tournant le dos comme deux enfants qui refusent de se parler après une dispute.

-"On croirait voir deux gamines." Plaisanta Lyai en riant tandis qu'elles retournaient à la résidence de Cherry accompagné par leurs deux nouvelles alliées.

-"Oui mais deux gamines capables de détruire une ville lors de leurs disputes." Répondit Flare en observant Zeta et Lilac qui marchaient loin devant en tentant inconsciemment de dépassé l'autre. "Remarque cela aurait pu être pire mais je me demande si elles ont donné leur maximum où si elles se sont retenue comme elles le prétendent ?"

-"Pour Lilac c'est évident elle n'a utilisé que l'élément eau par contre j'ignore ce qu'il en est pour Zeta." Fit remarquer Carol "Nous ignorons même quel élément elle maîtrise."

-"Moi je sais et je peux vous assurez qu'elle ne l'a pas utilisé à son plein potentiel... du moins de ce que j'ai vu." Répondit Tricky en surprenant les trois autres. "Je dirais environs... 20% de son véritable potentiel, ce qui croyez-moi est très rare. Elle semble aussi s'être beaucoup amuser en affrontant votre amie même si elle ne l'avouera jamais."

-"TU PLAISANTES ?" Hurlèrent la féline, la delphine et la dragonne de feu surprises et bouche-bée.

-"Bha non pourquoi ?" Demanda la lapine confuse avant de remarquer que l'échidné et la dragonne d'eau les distançaient de plus en plus. "Oh non dépêchons nous de les rattraper avant qu'elles ne se perdent et ne recommence à se disputer."

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard,

Lilac, Zeta et les autres arrivèrent enfin à la résidence où leurs amis et les invités de la fête de Cherry les attendaient avec impatience.

-"Vous revoila enfin, nous commencions à nous inquiéter surtout avec ce qui se passait à l'extérieur." Déclara Milla en les accueillants accompagné par Spade. "C'est comme si plusieurs bombes avaient explosé quelque part à Shang Mu. Et malheureusement les drones de Maria sont tous tombé en panne juste avant."

-"Mes pauvres petits bébés..." Sanglota la chauve-souris journaliste dans un coin en repensant à ses robots-caméra perdu et sans doute détruit quelques part dans la ville.

-"En faîte, s'était Lilac et Zeta qui s'affrontait... Mais c'est une longue histoire." Avoua nerveusement Lyai en pointant la dragonne d'eau et l'échidné qui se fusillaient farouchement du regard.

-"Woah, c'est la première fois que je vois Lilac réagir de cette façon en présence de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un ennemi. Même avec Seiriu et les autres lieutenants de Lord Brevon elle était moins farouche." Répondit Spade surprit "C'est donc la véritable apparence de la fameuse Zeta ? Je dois avouer que c'est un sacré morceau."

-"Je pourrais savoir ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda furieusement Carol en tirant l'oreille du panda.

-"Aïe mais rien du tout voyons..." Répondit péniblement Spade en grimaçant de douleur tandis que l'échidné réactiva les nanorobots de son casque audio pour revêtir à nouveau son manteau sombre.

-"Miss Zeta, Miss Tricky !" Hurla la petite Suzy qui sauta joyeusement dans les bras de l'échidné surprise. "Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir... j'ai eu vraiment peur quand vous avez disparu vous savez ?"

-"Nous étions partie pour rechercher d'autres rescapés qui auraient pu avoir besoin d'aide mais nous serions revenus tôt ou tard tu sais." Rassura la lapine en tapotant la tête de la dragonne souris

-"Bien sûr, mais je craignais que les monstres à l'extérieur ne vous tendent un piège et que vous deveniez comme eux..." Répondit Suzy en enroulant timidement sa queue autour de la main de Zeta. "Désolé... j'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez assez fortes toutes les deux pour vous en sortir sans problème."

-"Ne t'excuse pas voyons il est normal de s'inquiété dans des moments pareils surtout pour une aussi gentille et maligne petite fille que toi." Répondit Zeta en lui faisant une pichenette sur le nez pour la faire rire "Sinon tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ici ?"

-"Non sa va je m'amuse bien avec le petit dinosaure, il est très gentil même s'il a de très grandes dents." Répondit la dragonne souris tandis que l'échidné l'emmenait dans une autre pièce "Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour Chizu, les autres ne veulent pas me laisser le voir car il pourrait encore être dangereux."

-"Ils ont raison tu sais, mais je te rassure tu pourras bientôt repartir à la chasse aux bonbons avec lui car nous allons nous occuper du vilain qui est à l'origine de cet étrange brouillard qui transforme les gens en zombies." Répondit Tricky en les suivant.

Lilac, Flare, Lyai et Carol restèrent bouche-bée devant la scène a la grande confusion de Milla, Spade et de Maria qui avait retrouvé le sourire en flairant le grand scoop.

-"Il faut croire qu'elle n'est pas aussi glaciale et tranchante que je l'imaginai." Déclara Spade en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec l'échidné.

-"La petite Suzy à vite retrouver le sourire en la voyant donc je suppose qu'elle n'est pas aussi terrible que ce que tu nous as raconter." Répondit Milla "Elles vont donc nous aider ?"

-"Il semblerait qu'elle voulait savoir ce dont j'étais capable avant de prendre sa décision, d'où notre combat..." Expliqua Lilac en observant le couloir par lequel l'échidné était partit avant de concentré son attention sur l'Ocean Stone en repensant à ce qui était arriver lors de son affrontement avec Zeta. _'Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait une autre raison, mais surtout je me demande si ce que j'ai vu étais réel... ?'_

-"Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres, Lady Otama et Lady Manami doivent être prête pour l'assaut contre la forteresse ennemie maintenant." Déclara Flare en remarquant l'attitude de la dragonne d'eau. "Ce serait bien si nous pouvions mettre un terme à ce fléau le plus rapidement possible."

-"Oui comme sa nous pourrons reprendre la fête." Répondit Carol joyeusement en partant sans lâcher l'oreille du pauvre Spade qu'elle entraina avec elle suivie par Milla.

-"Hé Lilac..." Déclara la dragonne de feu en tirant son amie de sa profonde réflexion une fois les autres hors de vue. "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?"

-"Oh désoler Flare je pensais juste à quelque chose qui est arriver lors de mon affrontement contre Zeta." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en riant nerveusement.

-"Je m'en doutais..." Déclara Flare en soupirant "Ecoute, j'ignore ce qui a pu vous arrivez mais je te conseil de te concentrer sur la bataille à venir. Tu pourras régler tes comptes avec cette... diva une fois que nous aurons vaincu Darkness et sauvé nos amis et les habitants de Shang Mu."

-"Tu as raison je discuterai avec elle plus tard." Répondit Lilac en souriant "Merci Flare."

-"Il faut bien que l'une de nous deux puisse rappeler à l'autres qu'elles sont les priorités." Déclara la dragonne de feu en riant tandis qu'elles rejoignaient les autres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Les murs du palais de Darkness tremblaient sous l'impact des vagues d'énergies démoniaques qui s'échappaient de la chambre de la succube captive. Apollo et une troupe de soldats mort-vivants se précipitèrent à la rescousse de leur maitresse et furent surprit en arrivant dans la salle de trouver qui s'était Silver qui déployait cette incroyable énergie. L'hérisson lévitait dans les airs comme s'il était en transe et exerçait une puissante pression sur le sarcophage de Darkness qui était plaqué à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

Bien qu'il avait encore son apparence d'incubus il évident que quelque chose avait changé chez Silver comme ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu, sa fourrure était devenu entièrement sombre excepté pour la fourrure de son torse tandis qu'une paire de cornes de démon avait poussé entre ses piquants.

-"Relâche notre maîtresse immédiatement !" Hurla le dragon démon.

-" _ **Comme tu voudras**_." Répondit Silver qui relâcha soudainement son emprise sur le sarcophage qui tomba lourdement au sol.

-"Espèce de..." Grogna Apollo en se lançant à l'assaut de l'hérisson démoniaque mais la voix de Darkness l'arrêta.

-" _ **Sa suffit Apollo.**_ " Ordonna la succube prisonnière " _ **Je vais parfaitement bien... je voulais juste voir l'étendu de la puissance de mon nouveau général.**_ "

-" _ **Excuse-le il est simplement inquiet à ton sujet. Après tous tu es encore très affaiblie tant que tu es prisonnière de ce sarcophage.**_ " Fit remarquer Silver " _ **Je suis même surprit que tu es pu réussir à accomplir la moitié de tes actions jusqu'ici en étant aussi... pitoyable.**_ "

-"Comment oses-tu ?" Rugit le dragon démon en enflammant ses griffes avant d'être ligoter par des chaines démoniaques qui jaillirent du sarcophage de Darkness.

-" _ **Je t'ai dit d'arrêté !**_ " Ordonna la Succube comme une puissante vague d'énergie démoniaque jaillit du sarcophage en détruisant les soldats zombies. " _ **Maintenant laisse nous seuls, je dois lui donner de nouvelles directives.**_ "

-"Mais... ?" Commença à répondre Apollo avant de remarquer l'aura de colère qui jaillissait du sarcophage et finalement grogna dans la défaite "Comme vous voudrez..."

Il quitta la salle en jetant un regard furieux et menaçant à l'hérisson qui lui fit au revoir de la main en affichant un large sourire.

-" _ **Tu as aussi du mal à te faire obéir par tes subordonnés à ce que je vois. A moins que se soit la personnalité protectrice des dragons qui se manifeste.**_ " Déclara Silver en souriant " _ **Sinon, je suppose que nous avons maintenant un accord ?**_ "

-" _ **Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix pour l'instant.**_ " Répondit Darkness avec du venin dans la voix " _ **Mais une fois sortie de cette prison compte sur moi pour te soumettre à ma pleine puissance avant de te faire regretter ton affront.**_ "

-" _ **Oh vraiment ? Alors j'attend avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre. Du moins si tu arrives à accomplir ton plan.**_ " Se moqua l'hérisson tandis qu'une sphère d'énergie démoniaque commençait à se former autour de lui. " _ **D'ici là, ne t'inquiète plus pour Silver il t'obéira sans problème. Mais juste un conseil: Au lieu de vouloir voler la virginité de la jeune dragonne il serait plus facile de faire en sorte qu'elle te la donne de sa propre volonté. Une succube aussi maligne que toi devrais pourtant l'avoir déjà compris.**_ "

-" _ **Je le savais déjà...**_ " Répondit la succube agacée avant que la sphère n'éclate en libérant l'hérisson sous sa forme d'incubus normal mais complètement épuiser.

-" **La... Lady Darkness...** " Déclara Silver avant d'être enveloppé tendrement dans l'énergie démoniaque qui s'échappait du sarcophage.

-" _ **Calme toi, sa va aller maintenant... Ce n'était pas de ta faute.**_ " Rassura la succube avec une voix tendre _'Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginer qu'un tel monstre pouvait coexister avec une âme aussi pure. Il va falloir que je me méfie de lui.'_


End file.
